Vivre sans toi
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Fic ou Heero essaie de retrouvé son Duo comme toujours...
1. Partie I

****

Titre : Vivre sans toi….

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Bah…. Qui voulez-vous que ça soit ^^ Nan, je déconne, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Genre : OOC, POV, Romance, Yaoi, Angst, et puis on verra ^^

****

Couples : Bah…. Chai pô ^^. Vous verrez bien dans cette première partie

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi, comme d'hab. Faudrait penser à les cloner ou quelque chose du type, histoire que chacune des Fan-ficteuse puissent en avoir un exemplaire chez elle ( de chaque G-boys bien sur ^^ )

****

Ch'tite note : Je vais encore me faire tuer, mais….. Je commence un nouveau fic malgré la quantité impressionnant de mes fics en cours. Chui désolé mais j'ai pas résisté à faire celui-ci et fallais que je le fasse avant que mon idée parte aux oubliettes. Bon, cette histoire va être courte, du genre 2 ou 3 parties, parce que sinon, je vais jamais y arrivé avec mes autres fics. Je l'ai commencé un peu bizarrement mais j'espère que ça ne nuira pas à la compréhension, et que cela vous plaira. 

Duo: T'as encore commencé un autre fic ?

Law: Vi, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter -_-

Duo: T'as du courage, surtout que t'as une tonne de devoirs.

Law: DUO ! Tais-toi un peu, c'est pour décompresser que je fais ça.

Duo * regarde Law suspicieux * Ah Oui ! Et écrire tes brouillons pendant tes cours, c'est pourquoi ?

Law: Cours pas intéressant. Baka ! Bonne Lecture ^^

Duo: Attention, Melle se transforme en perfect soldier

Law: DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Duo: ^^

Shi-sama : HEY! T'as quoi contre les Perfect Soldier!!!

Law: Euh…..

Les " ************ " indiquent un changement de POV et parfois de lieux ^^. GOOD LECTURE 

****

Vivre sans toi...

****

Partie I

POV de Duo

-Duo ? Crie une voix féminine.

Je relève la tête et je vois Hilde, m'appeler de l'étage. Je me demande pourquoi elle m'appelle ? L'atelier peinture n'est pas encore fini.

-Vous ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Je laisse les enfants dehors, sachant bien que c'est risqué de laisser des gosses qui ont entre 5 et 9 ans avec des pots de peinture. Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts pour cette fois-ci. La dernière fois que je les ai laissé, une jolie bataille de peinture avait re-décorer la salle. Je gravis 4 à 4 les marches, voulant savoir ce qui mettait de si bonne humeur l'Allemande. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, je vois la brune me saute dessus.

-Y'a les Gorgio qui ont appelé. Ils veulent adopter Tiara et Lena. 

-Mais c'est super ! Je fais en la prenant dans mes bras. Je vais aller leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Duo, tu les as laissé tout seul ? Me demande Hilde un peu inquiète.

-Bah… Oui. Ils vont tout de même pas repeindre les arbres, je fais avec un rire nerveux.

Je me précipite vers la fenêtre ainsi que Hilde. La dizaine de garnements est en train de gribouiller ma peinture. Je souris à l'idée de voir mon travail " amélioré ". Je redescends l'escalier en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Je les retrouve tout assis, occupé à leurs peintures. ^^. Sacré gosses. 

-Hum !

Je regarde ma peinture qui n'a plus tout à fait l'air de ressembler à la prairie que j'avais faite au départ. Je les vois tout suspendu à mes lèvres, attendant la réprimande.

-Intéressant ! On la rajoutera à l'exposition ^^.

-Wouaih !

-Hey ! Attendez ! On a pas fini alors je veux que personne se lève. Et puis, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour deux d'entre vous.

Les gamins me regardent, impatients de savoir. Ils sont peut-être orphelins, mais ils sont très soudés, et forment une vraie famille. Comme quand j'étais dans la rue avec Solo et les autres. Sauf qu'eux, ils ont une chance incroyable d'avoir un endroit où dormir et…. Nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, les autres et moi. Je souris. C'est incroyable comme on peut avoir le silence avec si peu de chose. Je les adore ses mômes.

-Alors, ché quoi la nouvelle ?

-Tiara et Lena vont être adoptés.

-C'est vrai ? Crient les enfants en même temps.

-Oui, par la famille Gorgio

-C'est la madame blonde qui était avec le très grand môssieur ? Questionne Tiara.

-Oui, ma puce, je réponds en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Waouih, c'est génial !

Et hop, euphorie générale. Tous les garnements me sautent dessus, essayant vainement de me mettre à terre. 

-Hey ! Je vous signale qu'on a pas fini les tableaux pour l'expo !

-On en a marre.

-Hn !

Je fais style que je réfléchis pendant que je vois plein de petits yeux suppliants. Ils sont vraiment irrésistibles. Je vois alors Hilde qui sort du bâtiment et lance :

-Tous sur Hilde !

La pauvre, elle vient à peine de sortir que les gosses se jettent sur elle, sauf qu'elle se retrouve facilement à terre.

-DUO !

Je m'approche du " tas humain ", mort de rire en voyant Hilde se faire chatouiller par les enfants. 

-STOP !

Je vois tous les enfants qui stoppent net. C'est qu'elle a de l'autorité quand elle s'y met. ^^

-Allez, on va prépare un bon goûter pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

-Et je range tout seul ?

-Bah Voui ^^. Ca t'apprendra à lâcher une bande de furie sur moi, fit-elle en tirant la langue.

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'orphelinat avec la dizaine de bambins. Raaaaaaa, je vais devoir tout ranger. J'me vengerais. Je reporte mon regard sur mon " chef d'œuvre " amélioré. Ils ont fait n'importe quoi et pourtant…. Cela donne un mélange subtil des couleurs. Bon, je vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, je vais ranger sinon je pourrais pas goûter avec eux. J'ai presque fini de ranger quand je vois une petite tête toute ébouriffée venir vers moi.

-Kyô, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Téléphone Daddy.

-Thanks mon grand.

J'ébouriffe encore plus ses cheveux alors qu'il me sourit. Il rentre vite dans le bâtiment.

-Allô !

-Bonjour Duo 

Cette voix…. Je la connais mais… Oh my god !

-QUATRE !!! Mais…. Comment… Tu……

-Je dois avouer que j'ai eu pas mal de fil à retordre pour te trouver.

-Merci, je…. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que…. Tu fais ?

-Je te regarde ! 

Hein !!!!! Il me quoi !!! Je me retourne et le retrouve devant moi. Quatre, mon meilleur ami et là ! Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Bah dis donc, si m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Je raccroche le téléphone et le serre à mon tour dans mes bras. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de le revoir après tant d'années. Je desserre mon étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder. Il a pris quelque centimètres ainsi qu'une carrure un peu plus musclée. Il ne ressemble plus au garçon fragile que j'ai connu durant la guerre. La seul chose qui reste inchangée, c'est son regard, toujours aussi pétillant de joie et son sourire. Je lui rend son sourire, je suis tellement content de le voir. Quatre me regarde, c'est vrai que j'ai changé. Pas trop physiquement, à part un peu plus musclé et plus grand, je garde mon éternelle tresse et ma joie de vivre qui dois se refléter dans mes yeux.

-Tu as changé, me dit-il. Tu as l'air plus mature.

-Normal, j'ai grandi ^^. Et puis, je gère l'orphelinat de L2.

Je désigne le grand bâtiment qui ressemble plus à une immense maison qu'à un orphelinat. 

-Tu es le propriétaire ? Me demande-t-il avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Bah Voui ^^.

Je vois qu'il a encore à l'esprit l'image d'un Duo irresponsable. Mais ça, c'est du passé, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs….

-En tout cas, c'est très accueillant et cela…

-…Ne ressemble pas à un orphelinat, je termine.

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer. C'est vrai que je voulais quelque chose qui ne fasse pas " prison ". L'orphelinat ressemble à une immense maison vue de l'extérieur. Il a deux étages et un grand parc où des jeux sont installés, comme des balançoires, un bac à sable. 

-Tu veux visiter ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il en souriant.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Duo a vraiment changé. Il n'est plus aussi immature que durant la guerre. On dirait qu'il a réussit à trouver un certain équilibre avec lui-même. La question qui me traquasse, c'est pourquoi il ne nous à pas donner de nouvelle de lui ? Cela fait 5 ans que la guerre est finie et 5 ans que je le cherche. Il avait l'air très surpris que j'aie réussi à le trouver. Essayerait-il de nous fuir ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout fait pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Duo, je ne te comprend pas !

Nous sommes amis pourtant, je suis ton meilleur ami, enfin…. Je n'en sais rien. A l'heure actuelle, je peux voir dans tes yeux que mon statut dans ton cœur n'a pas changé. Peut-être suis-je encore ton meilleur ami, mais les autres ? Tu as coupé les ponts avec moi parce que tu savais que je resterais en contact avec eux. Mais qu'espère-tu trouver loin de nous ? Je pensais que tu nous considérais comme ta famille ? Ce sont des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre mais…. Je peux clairement sentir qu'au fond de toi…. Une partie de ton être souffre, et je ne sais pas ce qui en est la cause.

-Et voici la salle principale.

Cela coupe court à mes pensées. Je balaye la salle du regard. La salle est dans les tons bleus, mais on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Des astronautes, une fusée, la lune… On dirait que cette pièce a été faite selon le thème de l'espace.

-Dis-moi Duo, cette pièce est sous le thème de l'espace.

-Oui, on a fait chaque pièce en fonction d'un thème, mais c'est toujours les enfants qui ont choisis ^^. Bon, à part pour la cuisine car là, ça aurait été un peu dur, enfin…. On a simplement fait sous le thème de la cuisine ^^.

Il me sourit. Son sourire est différent de celui qu'il affichait pendant la guerre. Ce sourire est sincère. Je vois clairement que tu es heureux et fière de cet endroit. L'Américain me fait visiter les autres pièces où les thèmes se croise mais ne sont jamais les mêmes: Les insectes, les fleurs, le Maroc, l'eau, les coquillages… Puis on arrive vers un second escalier. 

-Là haut, ce sont mes appartements et ceux de Hilde, me lance-t-il avant de monter. Les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'y venir sauf en cas d'urgence.

C'est bien normal, c'est tout de même chez lui. Je trouve bizarre qu'il habite l'orphelinat même mais en y pensant bien, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça. Duo est un orphelin qui viens au secours de ses gamins qui sont comme lui. Il constate que c'est une sorte d'immense appartement. On entre dans le salon qui est assez vaste. Le côté salon dispose d'une immense baie vitrée avec une sorte de mini balcon. Le salon est décoré de tableau représentant des paysages et des portraits d'enfants. Le séjour est placé sous le signe marocain. Duo a toujours bien aimé cela. 

La cuisine est située dans le salon mais un peu en retrait. C'est fait comme une cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar donnant sur le salon et sur lequel on peut manger tout en regardant la télévision. Le design est un peu plus moderne que le salon mais le mélange des deux n'est pas déplaisant. Puis il me montre sa chambre qui est placée sous le thème de l'océan. On dirait un véritable vivarium. Sa salle de bain est identique d'ailleurs. Il désigne la porte de la chambre de Hilde qui fait face à celle de Duo. Mais il oublie de me montrer une dernière pièce. Sur la porte et écrit " Not Enter ". Je me demande ce que c'est. Puis on s'installe dans le salon. J'ai une multitude de questions à lui poser et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Tu veux du thé ?

-Volontiers.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je me lève et vais préparer une théière. Je vois que Quatre apprécie les lieux. Mais je me demande comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? Bah ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Je met la bouilloire à chauffer tandis que Quatre se lève. Il se plante devant un tableau, le scrutant attentivement.

-C'est magnifique, c'est de qui ?

-Moi

-Pardon ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui les ai peint.

Je retire la bouilloire qui hurle tandis que Quatre n'en revient toujours pas de ce que je viens de lui dire.

-C'est vraiment très beau, fit-il admiratif.

-Merci, c'est un talent que je me suis découvert ^^ Et puis, ça m'aide à oublier mes petits soucis.

-Tu as vraiment changé en 5 ans.

Je sens dans son intonation de l'amertume. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Toi aussi, je réplique en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

Je m'assoie en face de lui, attendant qu'il amorce. Mais le silence est là et cela ne fait que me rentre plus nerveux. Bon, je vais me jeter à l'eau…. Me jeter dans 5 ans avant cette vie.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je demande d'un ton neutre.

-Pourquoi ? Duo, tu ne nous a pas donné de nouvelle pendant 5 ans, depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre. On s'inquiétait pour toi, on se demandait ce que tu étais devenu. J'avoue que je ne comprend pas ton geste. Je suis sûr que tu as brouillé les pistes car tu sais très bien que je t'aie cherché, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'avoue que je ne te comprend pas…. Je… Je croyais que nous étions comme une famille tous les cinq et pourtant, tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement. C'est vrai que je me suis donner un mal de chien pour te retrouver, mais le jour où je te retrouve, je vois que tu es heureux, sans nous et ça…. Ca me fait de la peine, achève-t-il doucement.

Je fixe quatre. Il attend une réponse de ma part mais je…. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis Quatre, mais si je l'ai fais c'est parce que je….Je serais incapable de le revoir.

-Daddy ?

Cette petite voix si douce que je connais bien me tire de mes pensées. Je relève les yeux et vois Kyô dans l'embrasure de la porte qui fixe Quatre bizarrement. Il n'aime pas les étrangers, il s'en méfie toujours. Le blond me regarde, surpris et pas très sûr de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. J'interroge ce petit ange du regard et il me répond aussitôt :

-Hilde veut savoir quand tu vas venir, le goûter est presque fini.

Le goûter ! Zut…. Bah ! Tant pis, j'ai un vieil ami avec moi. Je me lève en adressant un regard d'excuse à Quatre. J'arrive vers la porte que j'ouvre un peu plus et pose une main dans sur la tête châtain.

-Dis-lui que je suis avec un ami, d'ac my angel !

-Yes !

Et il s'en va, courant dans l'escalier.

-Don't run !

-Yes ! Me crie-t-il avec un royal je-m'en-foutisme.

Je referme la porte et me dirige vers le canapé. Quatre hésite mais il me pose la question:

-C'est ton fils ?

-Oui, je réponds avec un sourire amusé devant la tête de mon ami.

-Mais…. Tu….

-Naaan, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, je coupe. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous donner de nouvelles mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de certain choses, pardonne-moi. 

Quatre m'adresse un sourire en signe d'acceptation de mes excuses et aussi pour m'inciter à continuer mon récit.

-J'ai parcourus la terre pendant 6 mois puis, je suis retourné sur L2. Hilde m'avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là si j'ai besoin d'elle alors je suis allé m'installer chez elle. Puis, j'ai appris que la colonie avait le projet de reconstruire un orphelinat et j'ai tout fais pour être à la tête du projet. Cela m'a été un peu difficile mais avec l'aide de Hilde, j'y suis arrivé. J'ai dirigé les travaux et j'ai parcouru les rues à la recherche de ses orphelins qui peuplaient les rues de la colonies. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que cet orphelinat " vit " et il n'y a presque plus aucun orphelin, je termine tout sourire.

-C'est une chose qui te tenait à cœur, fit remarquer mon ami.

-Oui, je voulais que les enfants de L2 ne connaissent jamais plus ce que j'ai vécu, même si la guerre est fini, il y a toujours des orphelins. 

Je m'arrête, voyant que Quatre m'écoute attentivement. Il a toujours été à l'écoute des autres, en particulier à mon écoute. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour cela. Je décide donc de continuer mes explications après une gorgé de thé.

-Kyô est à moitié japonais et à moitié américain. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et son père l'a abandonné dans le parc même de l'orphelinat, au début de son ouverture. Plusieurs personnes ont essayé de l'adopter mais il les faisait tourner en bourrique de telle façon que soit les parents le ramenaient ici, soit il fuguait et revenait de lui-même ici. J'ai donc décidé de l'adopter et puis….

Il lui ressemble un peu… Je fixe Quatre qui semble attendre la suite de ma phrase. C'est dur de repenser à tous cela, surtout quand on a tous fait pour s'en éloigner… Pour oublier…. Tout cela reviens à ma mémoire, à la vitesse d'une flèche qui me transperce le cœur, m'affligeant une terrible douleur que je croyais disparut. Tout cela reviens, par la simple présence de mon meilleur ami.

-Et ?

-Quoi ! Je fais, étant encore dans mes pensées.

-Tu t'es arrêté

-Tu comprendras par toi-même, je réponds avec un sourire gêné. 

Quatre n'insiste pas, et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler mais… C'est plutôt mal parti.

-Je vois que tu as une vie calme.

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu ? Quand est-il des autres ?

Je pose la question bien que je redoute un sujet… Je redoute qu'il parle de lui….

-Et bien pour ma part, je suis reparti pour L4 afin de reprendre la Winner Corp. Maintenant, je vis sur terre.

J'esquive un sourire. Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a toujours été fasciné par cette planète. 

-Trowa vit avec sa sœur Catherine dans ce cirque ambulant qui lui servait autrefois de couverture. Wufei est reparti pour la Chine avec Sally.

-Et on va avoir plein de petites Wuffy ? Je demande malicieusement.

-Pas pour le moment, ils sont déjà fiancés, ce qui est une bonne chose pour eux. On a effectué quelques missions pour Preventers, mais rien de très grave. Quant à Heero… Tu veux vraiment que j'en parle ?

Quatre a deviner la cause de mon exil. Je sais bien que je ne lui aurais pas caché bien longtemps, mais….

-Vas-y, je vais avec un ton qui se veux neutre.

-Heero nous a aider dans quelque mission pour Preventers. Autrement, il est devenu architecte et s'est installé sur terre, en France. Duo…. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ? Tu es parti à cause de….

TOC TOC TOC

Je suis sauvé, enfin…. A moitié.

-Excuse-moi Quat'

Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte. Je vois Hilde avec Kyô ainsi que la troupe des petits garnements qui attendent dans le couloirs.

-Duo, on voulait….

Elle marque une pause et fixe le blond qui est venu vers la porte.

-QUATRE !!!!!!

La jeune fille lui saute au coup, ravie de le revoir. Quatre lui rend son étreinte, content de la revoir lui aussi. C'est alors que je sens deux petites mains s'accrocher à mon pantalon, cachant le bout de son museau derrière moi. Quatre lâche Hilde et se rapproche de nous.

-Bonjour Kyô, je suis Quatre.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Il est timide ce petit bout de chou. Duo le fait passer devant lui pour qu'il arrête de se planquer derrière lui.

-Arrête, Kyô-kun, Quatre va pas te manger.

Le petit garçon passe devant Duo mais il lui tient encore la main et l'Américain passe ses mains autour des deux petites épaules. Kyô a le teint mate et les yeux bridés, certainement l'héritage de sa mère. Ses yeux sont bleu prussien, reflétant une certaine froideur, comme …… Heero !!!! Je remarque qu'il a la même tignasse que notre japonais sauf que celle-ci est châtain claire. C'est dingue, ce gosse est un mélange parfait de Duo et Heero, je comprend pourquoi il l'a adopté. Je crois que Duo tient toujours à Heero, et même plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre, mais pourquoi s'est-il éloigné de lui ?

-Hilde, allez-y sans moi.

-D'ac. Tu viens avec nous Kyô ?

-Hn.

Je continue de fixer ce mini Heero. Cet enfant ressemble beaucoup trop à notre japonais. Je tiens à savoir ce qui c'est passé entre ses deux là. Hilde emmène donc la réplique miniature de Heero puis, je fixe Duo.

-Quoi ! Fait-il innocent.

-Ce gosse est la réplique exact de Heero, je réplique énervé par son comportement.

Duo me regarde et tourne soudainement les talons comme si j'avais touché un point sensible…. Trop sensible.

-Duo !

Je lui attrape le bras. Il tente de se dégager mais je ne suis pas près de le lâcher.

-Par Allah ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ?

-NOTHING !

Il s'énerve. Je le sais car il commence à parler sa langue natale. Duo a toujours parlé anglais quand il commençais à s'énerver, ce qui est rare. Mais ceci ne présage rien de bon. Je ressens une immense douleur…. Une douleur qu'il a essayé d'enfouir en lui mais qui ressort.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je savais bien que si je lui montrai Kyô, il comprendrait mais…. C'est trop dur…. J'en ai assez de souffrir. Quatre me prend dans ses bras et malgré tous les souvenirs malheureux qu'il fait ressurgir, je trouve cela plus que réconfortant. Je me laisse aller à cette douceur pendant quelques minutes, faisant des efforts surhumains pour retenir ses larmes qui veulent à tout prix couler. Je me sépare de lui, lui adressant un sourire un peu gauche.

-Tu veux parler ?

-No. Thanks.

Raaa, faut que j'arrête de parler anglais quand je m'énerve quand…. C'est devenu une habitude pendant la guerre et je ne peux m'en défaire. 

-Ecoute Duo, je dois repartir parce que je n'ai pris qu'une demi-journée. Voici ma carte personnel avec mon numéro. Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Bien sûr, je ne dirais pas aux autres que je t'ai vu, car je suppose que c'est ce que tu allais me demander.

-Yes, je fais avec un petit sourire. En faite, tu peux leur parler, mais ne mentionne pas Kyô, stp.

-D'accord.

Je contemple la carte de mon ami qui est très sobre. Puis, je relève mon nez de la carte. Il vaut partir maintenant alors qu'il n'est que 17h51.

-Tu veux rester dîner ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus que ça, bredouille-t-il gêné.

-Dis pas de conneries, tu ne me dérangeras jamais Quat'man.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux blond comme le blé. Je préfère quand il est comme ça. Mais vu sa tête, il doit pas apprécier. Bon, faut que je me change un peu les idées. 

-On va rejoindre Hilde ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous sortons de l'appartement et nous nous rendons dans le parc de l'orphelinat ou l'Allemande a déjà organisé une balle au prisonnier. 

-Duo ! Tu viens dans notre équipe !

Je lance un regard espiègle à Quatre. Puis, je vais devant les deux camps où l'un est composé de filles et l'autres de garçons.

-Duo ! Firent les garçons avec leurs petites bouilles à faire fondre.

-Quat', tu joues avec les garçons, je vais avec ses demoiselles. 

-NON ! Protestèrent-t-ils tandis que les filles leur tiraient la langue.

Quatre va dans le camp adverse où il fait connaissance avec les garnements. Ils l'ont tout de suite adopté et nous pouvons ainsi reprendre la partie.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Duo avait vraiment l'air de souffrir quand j'ai évoqué sa relation avec Heero. J'aimerais qu'il me parle, de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux. Pendant la guerre, tout évoluait positivement entre eux deux, jusqu'au jour où Duo s'est jeté à l'eau et s'est déclaré à Heero. Je n'en connais pas les détails mais c'était peu avant la fin de la guerre. Ils ont vécu deux semaines de pur bonheur et après une des mission de Heero, Duo s'est soudainement mit à l'écart. Il s'éloignait de Heero le plus possible mais aussi de nous. Lui qui détestait le silence, il le faisait régner à la fin de cette guerre, dormant dans le salon, passant tout son temps sur son gundam ou sur un ordinateur qu'il avait piqué à Oz. Il évitait toute confrontation avec nous et devait certainement redouter nos questions qui fusionnaient. Je me suis servi de mon empathie pour lire dans leur deux cœurs, mais il n'y avais que de la souffrance…. De la souffrance qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. 

Je voudrais tellement les aider tous les deux surtout…. Qu'ils sont fais l'un pour l'autre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une séparation était possible. Les voir si loin l'un de l'autre est…. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont refais leur vie, sans l'autre….

Je me tire de mes pensées pour constater que je suis le dernier sur mon terrain. Duo aussi est tout seul. C'est un face à face. Les enfants crient nos noms, pour l'un de nous gagne mais…. Je n'ai aucune envie de battre mon meilleur ami qui souffre… Duo me fait un petit sourire et me lance le ballon que je rattrape sans difficulté. Il vient se placer au milieu du terrain.

-Bon, on a fini et je déclare…. LES DEUX EQUIPES GAGNANTES !

-WOUAIH

Tous les gosses lui sautent dessus. Je remarque que Kyô s'est mit à l'écart, restant avec Hilde. Il lui prend la main mais l'Allemande le prend dans ses bras, lui donnant un câlin. Le petit japonais pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais il ne cesse de me fixer. Quand je regarde cet enfant, j'ai l'impression que Duo veut lui donner tout l'amour qu'il réservait à Heero. Il essaye en quelque sorte de le remplacer mais… Cela ne marche pas.

Puis nous rentrons à l'orphelinat. Tandis que les enfants mettent la table, Duo fait le pitre pour mettre de l'ambiance. Hilde et moi préparons le dîner, assisté par Kyô qui ne lâche plus l'Allemande d'une semelle et qui prétendait vouloir nous aider. Duo a cédé plutôt facilement, peut-être même trop. Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui faire des reproches en matière d'éducation car d'un je n'ai pas d'enfant et de deux, il connaît mieux que moi comment marche cette petit réplique de Heero.

On dîne avec les enfants dans un repas animé. Duo voulait donner un genre de petite fête pour l'adoption de deux de ses petites protégées. Puis, on les fait se laver, se brosser les dents et se coucher. Et bien je peux vous dire que je ferais pas ça tous les jours. Ils ont bien du courage de faire cela 365j/365j. C'est alors que toutes les opérations terminées, les " chut ", les " extinction des feus " que nous montons enfin dans l'appartement. Duo prend Kyô avec lui et je me retrouve donc seul avec Hilde.

-Tu sais pourquoi il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles ? Je questionne.

-Non, répondit-elle gênée.

On s'assoit. Elle jette un œil au couloir avant de me chuchoter:

-C'est en rapport avec Heero ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui arracher quoi que se soit !

-Oui, je fais un peu déçu.

-Quatre, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre eux mais il souffre… Je dirais même qu'il a assez souffert.

-N'accuse pas Heero, il n'y est pour rien, enfin, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ???

Elle a l'air surprise par ma réponse. Elle devait croire que Heero avait fait du mal à Duo.

-Hilde, Duo et Heero sont sorti ensemble peu avant la fin de la guerre.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait ^^

-Mais deux semaines après, Duo nous a carrément tous exclu de son univers, ne restant avec nous que pour écouter nos futures missions et encore. Il s'éloignait volontairement de Heero et de nous par la même occasion. 

-Hm ! Dans ce cas….Tu sais Quatre, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à le revoir.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que c'était dans mes intentions de les faire se retrouver mais je ne veux pas causer encore plus de malheurs. Cela va être dur de les faire à nouveau se revoir mais…. Mais il faut que j'y arrive, sinon, aucun des deux ne le fera.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je suis sûr que Quatre est là pour que Heero et moi on se revoit. J'en parierais l'orphelinat. Sauf que…. Je ne suis pas prêt à le revoir. Cela fait 5 ans que je ne suis éloigner de lui…. 5 ans que je souffre l'enfer…. Je remarque que Kyô est déjà sorti de la douche. Il ressemble vraiment à Hee-chan. Mon bout de chou est à croquer dans un de mes t-shirts noir, trois fois trop grand pour lui. Mais je vois aussi qu'il a les cheveux mouillés.

-Kyô, je fais avec un ton de reproche.

Il vient vers moi avec sa petit bouille. Il réclame son câlin du soir. Je le prend dans mes bras et il dépose sa tête mouillé sur mon épaule, triturant des mèches de mes cheveux qui ne sont plus dans ma tresse. 

-Daddy ?

-Yes, my angel !

-Tu va repartir avec Quatre ?

Alors, là….. Je lui donne un peu coup d'épaule et il relève la tête, me fixant avec ses deux lacs bleus. 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je compte parti nul part, my angel.

-Bah, c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu veux pas passer du temps avec lui et tes autres amis, me répondit-il en pointant du doigt une photo qui était sur sa table de nuit.

Je suis pris au dépourvu. Je m'approche de sa table de chevet et m'assois sur le lit, tout en le gardant dans mes bras. Il se retourne pour faire face à la photo dans le cadre, cassé. Il me montre Quatre du doigt. C'est une photo de nous cinq…. Nous avions fait cette photo en souvenir da la fin de la guerre.

-Où as-tu eu cette photo Kyô ?

-Tu l'avais jeté mais je l'ai récupéré car j'avais pas de photo de toi.

Il me fait une petit moue d'excuse.

-Daddy, c'est qui les autres ? Et pi, y'en a un qui me ressemble !

Il pointe mon amour de son petit doigt.

-Il s'appelle Heero, je fais avec un pincement au cœur. Lui, c'est Trowa et lui, c'est Wufei. 

Kyô m'écoute attentivement. Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà leur nom par cœur. Je n'en reviens pas, même ça reste encore chez moi…. Un souvenir que je voulais effacer et qui reviens pour me hanter. J'ai si mal au fond de moi…. Non, je ne peux pas…. 

-Boy don't cry, je murmure sans m'en rendre compte.

Je serre le petit corps de Kyô contre moi. Ses deux petits bras autour de mon cou.

-Excuse me Daddy !

Il se pelotonne contre moi, recherchant à me réconforter.

-C'est pas grave, my angel. Ce sont des vieux souvenirs qui reviennent.

Kyô se détache de moi et me fais un bisous sur la joue. Je lui caresse la joue et disant:

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et se glisse dans les draps vert. Une fois bien installé, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

-Good Night My Angel

-Good Night Daddy !

Je dépose un regard sur la photo. J'éteins la lumière et ferme la porte derrière moi, jetant un dernier regard sur la personne qui m'a donné le courage de continuer à vivre pendant ses dernières années. Une fois hors de la chambre, je dépose le cadre sur le bar, face retourné. C'est alors que Quatre se lève, venant jusqu'à moi.

-Duo, je vais rentrer, je…. J'avais dans l'idée d'inviter les autres chez moi lundi prochain, histoire de se revoir tout les cinq. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'y forcer, mais je… J'aimerais que tu vienne. Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi un peu avant la date prévu.

-D'accord, je fais avec une petite voix.

Il me sert dans ses bras puis je le raccompagne dehors. Il ma fait un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître au loin, dans les lumières du soirs. Je remonte silencieusement, jetant un œil aux chambres où je peux constater que tous les enfants dorment. Lorsque je rentre dans l'appartement, Hilde est dans la cuisine, en train de préparer son petit café du soir. Je m'affale dans le canapé, complètement anéanti par cette journée. Tous ses souvenirs que j'aurais voulu oublier…. Ils sont revenu…. Tous sans exception. Hilde s'assoit à côté de moi tout en déposant les tasses de café sur la table basse. 

-Duo ? Est-ce que ça….

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'écroule sur ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle commence à me caresser les cheveux. J'ai tant besoin de réconfort. J'ai besoin de panser mes blessures…. Blessures réouvertes et qui me font souffrir. Hilde commence un peu à me bercer afin que mes pleurs se calment. Après quelques minutes seulement, je commence à me calmer, me relevant. Je chasse mes larmes du revers de ma main. Cela fait du bien de se lâcher un peu.

-Tu devrais y aller, lâche mon amie.

-J'en suis incapable.

-Ecoute Duo, me fit-elle en posant une main sur les miennes et en relevant ma tête de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux mais il y a une chose dont je sois certaine, c'est que tu dois y aller, pour le voir, lui parler. Tu dois trouver le moyen de réparer tes blessures Duo, et ce n'est pas moi qui en suis capable, ni Kyô. Il n'y a qu'en parlant avec Heero que tu pourras enfin trouver le repos intérieur. 

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, je tente pour me défiler.

-Duo, fit-elle avec un ton de reproche. Il faut que tu soignes ton cœur.

Elle joint les paroles aux gestes en déposant une main sur ma poitrine.

-Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de ça.

Elle me fixe, plus sérieuse que jamais. Je sais bien que…. Non, je suis incapable de lui parler…. Je serais incapable de le revoir tout court.

-Je vais y réfléchir… Merci Hilde.

-De rien. ^^

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front puis se retire dans sa chambre. Je reste là, seul…. Mon regard traîne dans le salon avant de se poser sur le cadre retourné. Je me lève et me dirige vers le bar. Je retire la photo du cadre et le jette à la poubelle. Je me rassoie dans le canapé, regardant cette photo. C'est peut-être le seul jour où je suis resté avec eux, sur la demande suppliante de Quatre. Déjà à cette époque, je m'éloignais de vous, je m'éloignais de toi…. Mes doigts passent sur le visage de Heero. Oh ! Comme j'aimerais pourvoir à nouveau te voir, te toucher…. Mon amour.

-Hee-chan, je murmure.

**********************************************

****

POV de Hilde

Pfiou, ça fait du bien une bonne douche. J'enfile ma chemisette et je ressors de ma chambre, histoire de surveiller Duo, au cas où une idée mal placée lui viendrais à l'esprit. Je le retrouve couché sur le canapé, une main pendant à terre et qui tient la photo du cadre brisée. Bon, je sais que je n'aurais pas du regarder mais je voulais savoir ce que c'était. Je le recouvre d'une couverture avant d'aller me coucher. * Baille * J'espère qu'il ira. Quatre s'est donné tellement de mal pour le retrouver. Ca serais si injuste pour lui…. Et puis, il faut qu'ils se parlent…. S'ils veulent pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Je suis enfin de retour chez moi, après 1h de vol dans ma navette privée. Je trouve la villa plongée dans un silence qui vous glacerai le sang, si on ne connaissais pas l'endroit. Mais j'ai un étrange sentiment d'amertume qui règne dans mes esprits. J'espère qu'il viendra, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Je me dirige vers le salon ou mon courrier de ce matin m'attend toujours. Tiens, je connais cette écriture, c'est celle de Wufei. C'est la seule lettre que j'ouvre car toutes les autres sont pour la Winner Corp. Je parcours brièvement la lettre. Notre chinois m'annonce qu'il va arriver samedi avec sa Sally. C'est peut-être mieux s'il arrive plutôt. 

Bon, vu l'heures qu'il est, c'est à dire 22h36, j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en montant jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entrouvre la porte où règne un calme olympien. Je pénètre dans ma chambre où une masse remue sous les draps tout en émettant un grognement. A l'aveuglette et à pas de velours, je vais vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, j'allume la lumière et commence à me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Puis, je me glisse sous l'eau tiède.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qu'est-ce que ça fais du bien ! Cette journée m'a complètement épuisé, je crois que je n'ai jamais senti Duo aussi malheureux et avoir tant de douleur. Fichu empathie. J'ai eu du mal à la contrôler aujourd'hui. Une fois ma douche prise, j'enfile un boxer bleu turquoise et essaye de démêler ma tignasse blonde. Puis j'éteins et entre dans la chambre. J'attend quelque secondes pour que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité puis, je me dirige vers le lit. Je me glisse sous les draps tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller mon amour.

Je tente de me rapprocher de lui mais je le vois se retourner, passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour mieux me rapprocher de lui. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, les léchant tendrement. Je me laisse aller à ce doux baiser puis, je me pelotonne contre son torse. 

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Me demande-t-il avec une voix endormi.

-Oui, je répond dans un murmure.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, laissant maintenant ses mains partir à la découverte d'un corps qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. 

-Tu m'en parleras demain matin, finit-il.

Il a bien senti que j'étais encore tendu à cause de cette journée…. Journée trop éprouvante pour moi. Il me caresse tendrement le dos alors que je m'endors dans ses bras, réconforté par la chaleur de son amour. 

****

A suivre

Law: Oh la la j'ai écris 17 pages ^^°°°° (c'est d'ailleurs mon record de pages à battre ^^)

Duo: Dire que tu voulais faire un one-shot au départ.

Heero: * regard ou en ai le fic * T'es plutôt mal barrée.

Law: Raaaa ça va, je me passerais de vos commentaires.

Duo & Heero: Vraiment ?

Law: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous plait pas ?

Duo: Bah….. Le fait que je sois pas avec mon Hee-chan et que je souffre le martyr 

Law C'est normal, c'est pour les besoins du scénario ^^. 

Quatre: Et pourquoi on sait pas avec qui je suis ?

Duo: Te plains pas t'es avec quelqu'un au moins BAM

Law: * viens de donner une tape à Duo pour qu'il se taise* C'est parce que…. J'hésite sur le nom de ton beau prince charmant ^^.

Quatre: * Chibis chibis eyes * Ah et avec qui je vais être ?

Law: On verra ^^.

Duo: Tu veux pas couper court à ça et leur dire quelque chose aux lecteurs ^^

Law: * réfléchis * Ah oui, je suis désolé pour l'énorme retard dans mes fics, mais j'ai eut des pitits problème d'accès à internet et ce foutu site n'a pas voulu de mwa le jour au j'y suis aller.

Wufei: Tu m'étonne !

Law : Non mais dit donc, t'a intérêt à te tenir à carreaux si tu veux pas souffrir

Wufei: Pfff, c'est déjà fait deux 2 de tes fics

Law * grand sourire innocent * Et c'est pas fini ^^

Duo: Tu pourrais pas abréger, faut tu continue à bosser un peu tes fics

Law: Mouaih * tire la langue* Bon, ben, c'est tout. AH oui ! Laissez-moi un review ^^

G-Boys: Il était temps ^^

Law: Gnagnagna


	2. Partie II

****

Titre : Vivre sans toi….

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Bah…. Que voulez-vous que ce soit ^^ Nan, je déconne, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Genre : OOC, POV, Romance, Yaoi, Angst, et puis on verra ^^

****

Couples : Bon, alors 4x ??? et puis à venir 1x2 et puis 5xSally et 3x ???

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi, comme d'hab. Faudrait penser à les cloner ou quelque chose du genre, histoire que chacune des Fan-ficteuses puissent en avoir un exemplaire chez elle ( de chaque G-boys bien sur ^^ )

****

Ch'tite note : Chuis contente ##^^##, Ca fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic ai autant de succès en plus, je m'épate toute seule quand j'écris mes "horreurs". Bon je l'ai pas dit sinon Shi-sama va encore m'engueuler et à tous les coups vous aussi ^__^ [1]. En tout cas, je me suis mise à fond dans ce fic et ça se vois car il va encore être trèèèès loooong mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez bien les chapitres looongs ^^ ( Ma p'tite Shi aussi d'ailleurs ^_~). Bon, je vais arrêter avec tout mon blabla et répondre aux reviews ^^

****

Carina D : Je sais po si Tro-chou va être avec pitit Quatre. En faite, Ma bêta a eu une super idée et…. Tu verras ^^ Encore merci pour ton review

****

Christine: Mici pour ton review, chuis contente d'avoir une accro ^^. Voili la suite

****

Isa1 : Chui contente de t'initier au 1x2 ou 2x1 comme tu veux, de toute façon, toutes mes fics sont basées sur eux ^__^. Pour le mot salon, je suis désolé mais j'ai po trouvé d'autre mot ^^°°° En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça ma fais trèèès plaisirrrrrr. Tu verra bien qui le n'amoureux de Quatre. En fait, j'ai hésité à mettre quelqu'un qui aurait pas du tout fait original donc j'ai changé grâce à ma p'tite Shi qui a eu une merveilleuse idée ^^. Voili donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que le début

****

Siria black : Mici pour tant d'enthousiasme pour mon fic ^^ ça me fais plaisir et Duo et Heero retournerons pit-être ensemble ^^ Tu verras bien

****

Shunrei : Mici pour tes encouragements et je fais mon possible pour continuer mes fics, c'est promis ^^.

****

Makena : lol Et vi je t'ai caché ça ^^ Pour la bonne raison que j'ai eu l'inspiration dans mon entourage, y'a pas si longtemps et que j'étais pas sensée faire ce fic mais la tentation était trop grande ^_____^ . Merci encore pour le compliment #^^# Voici donc la suite de ce fic que je t'avais caché lol ( Et pi, faut bien que je cache 2 ou 3 petites choses tout de même )

****

Hathor Barton : Le prince charmant de Quat-chou ??? Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre, je suis pas si sadique pour ne pas le mettre ^^. Bien que ça m'avait effleuré l'esprit ^_____^.

****

Akuma : C'est po grave si tu te répétes, comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte ^__~ Mici pour ton review

****

Kaory : Et vi, un looong chapitre et je pense que ce fic ne va être fait que de looongs chapitres vu comme je suis partie ^^°°° Tu verras bien ce qui leur est arrivé à nos deux tourtereaux.

****

Sakura Hiawtari : Voili la chose crucial qui manque d'après tes dires ^^ Et pi c'est po le fic que je mettrais en plan car j'adore l'écrire et que c'est celui-ci que je continue sur mes brouillons pendant les cours ^^. Encore mici pour ton review 

****

Dstine : Merci d'avoir laisser un review pour cette fois-ci ^^ J'espère que tu en laisseras d'autre car je te jure que ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et que ça me motive pour faire la suite. Voili la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant.

****

Mely : Ca fais plaisir d'avoir un de tes reviews, avec les vacances, y'a des gens qui disparaissent des revieweurs ^^ Mici pour le compliment #^^# Et pi, voilà la suite que tu attends avec impatience

****

Loumiolla: Merci, et pi comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^. J'espère te revoir parmi mes revieweuses encore plein de fois. Merci d'aimer mes fics autant ##^^##

  
Les " ************ " indiquent un changement de POV et parfois de lieux ^^. 

GOOD LECTURE 

****

Vivre sans toi...

Partie II

POV de Quatre

Je me réveille dans un lit qui est froid. J'émerge un peu et me relève, ne trouvant nulle trace de mon amour. Bon ! Je me lève et descends les grands escaliers pour atterrir au salon où le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt. Mais je remarque que rien n'a été déplacé. Mais où est-il ? Je sens alors deux bras puissants enserrer ma taille, me collant contre un corps chaud.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je dis boudeur.

-Tu aurais voulu que je te réveille avec ma conversation téléphonique !

Je me retourne, faisant face au torse musclé de mon amant, prenant une moue de gamin.

-C'était qui, qui t'a appelé ?

Il me sourit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, resserrant son étreinte pour mieux me retenir.

-C'était Heero, il va arriver dans l'après-midi.

Je me plonge dans son regard….. On pourrait y voir l'océan. Je l'aime tant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un ex-terroriste se lierait avec l'ancien bras droit de Oz. Je veux bien entendu parler de Zeck Merquise. [2] Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment là. Après la signature de la paix, je suis retourné sur L4, pour reprendre en main l'entreprise de mon père qui était dirigé temporairement par deux de mes sœurs. Ca faisait même pas deux jours que j'y étais et j'étais déjà perdu sous une montage de papiers.

J'étais perdu et je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai bien cru que j'allais claquer la porte et vendre cette entreprise. Et puis, je me suis souvenu que Zeck, lors d'une de nos discussions, m'avait proposé son aide si je ne m'en sortais pas "avec toute la paperasse" Moi qui ne demande jamais rien à personne. J'ai craqué et je lui ais téléphoné, sollicitant son aide avant que je ne me noie sous une mer de papiers. Ce qui m'a touché, c'est qu'il était là le lendemain, en milieu de matinée.

****

[ FLASH - BACK ]

-Argh ! J'en ai marre.

J'envoie valser un tas de feuille qui s'envolent avant de retomber sur le sol.

-C'est bien rare de te voir comme ça, fait une voix.

-Zeck !?!?!? 

Le grand blond entre, regardant la tonne de papiers qui encombre mon bureau avec un petit sourire.

-T'as de quoi retapisser ton bureau.

-C'est très drôle Zeck, je fais en me levant. Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, me fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'est si bon de voir un ami…. Il m'a aidé à tout remettre en ordre, à saisir sur l'ordinateur toutes les informations utiles afin qu'après je les reçoive directement sur mon ordi. Mais…. Une autre tonne de paperasses s'est empilé dans le bureau de ma secrétaire et a bien vite atterri dans le mien. Nous étions à notre troisième vague de papiers et je tapais sur mon PC toutes les infos dictées par Zeck. Je repousse mon siège en me massant les doigts.

Tu veux que je te remplace ?

-Ben, je ne serais pas quoi te dicter ? Je réponds gêné.

-Laisse, repose-toi. Je prends la suite des opérations en main.

Il me lève, m'expulsant de mon fauteuil et s'y assoit. Il place la feuille devant lui, sur le côté de l'écran, la faisant tenir par je ne sais quel miracle et il commença à taper. J'étais vraiment gêné de le voir faire mon travail mais il releva la tête et me sourit. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau sourire, il est… Je vois mon reflet dans la glace et remarque que mes joues ont pris une teinte rosée. Gloups. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Quatre ???

-Je reviens, je lance avant de sortir aussi vite que si j'avais la mort au trousse.

Je m'appuie contre la porte et respire un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout un coup ??? Je serais en train de…. Je me secoue la tête mentalement. Bon, je vais aller chercher à boire et des trucs à grignoter. Je reviens quelques minutes après dans mon bureau où Zeck est encore en train de pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau…. Le soleil traverse ma baie vitrée pour donner à sa chevelure ivoire une teinte blanche aussi pure que la lumière elle-même.

-Euh…. J'ai apporté de quoi grignoter.

-C'est gentil ^^

Il arrête de taper sur le clavier et me fait un sourire. Puis, il se lève et va s'asseoir sur le siège d'en face du mien. Je dépose donc le plateau et m'assoie à mon tour, face à Zeck.

-Je suis désolé de te prendre tout ton temps, je lâche.

-Il ne faut pas Quatre, c'est un véritable plaisir de t'aider, me fit-il avec ce sourire qui est si beau. De toute façon, personne ne m'attend…

Je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens de sa dernière phrase. Où veut-il en venir ? Je sais que Réléna est très occupée en tant que Ministre des Affaires Etrangères mais tout de même. Son regard se fixe sur un point inconnu de moi, mais même triste, il a toujours cet air digne et fier. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait durant cette guerre, Il reste un Peacecraft dans l'âme. Il relève la tête et me regarde avec un air surpris. 

-Est-ce que ça va Quatre ? Tu es tout rouge, tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

Par Allah ! Je….

-Non… Euh…. Je vais recommencer à taper les infos.

Et je me dirige vers l'ordinateur, gêné et honteux d'avoir rougi ainsi devant lui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation amoureuse et…. Encore moins avec un homme. C'est vrai que je suis pas spécialement attiré par les femmes mais…. Je jette un œil à Zeck qui finit son verre avant de venir vers le bureau. Il a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'attire irrémédiablement vers lui. 

Il appuie une de ses mains sur le rebord de mon bureau, prenant un paquet de feuille de l'autre. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en avant. Par Allah ! Je… Brusquement, je fais reculer mon fauteuil. Je suis bien trop gêné pour continuer à travailler avec lui. Mon geste le surprend et il me regarde avec des grands yeux. 

-Excuse-moi…. Je….

Je ne peux pas…. Cela me gêne…. Raaa, tout se brouille dans ma tête. Je ne finis pas ma phrase et je passe à côté de lui mais la chance n'est pas de mon côté car je me prend les pieds dans le tapis. Je sens alors son bras passer autour de ma taille pour me rattraper. Ce geste me permet de ne pas mordre le tapis mais je dois être rouge comme une tomate un peu trop mûre. 

-Quatre ! J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Non, je…. C'est moi qui….

Je me perds complètement dans mon explication qui n'en ait pas vraiment une d'ailleurs. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne pourrais pas affronter son regard. Mais vu qu'il est plus fort que moi, il me retourne doucement. Je lui fais face mais dès que mes yeux rencontrent ses deux prunelles océanes, je baisse la tête, rouge vermillon et terrifié…. Tétanisé par ce qui va arriver….

Ses doigts fins prennent mon menton pour le relever, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux si bleus…. Mon cœur bat la chamade, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Et puis, je le vois se pencher. Je ferme les yeux… J'ai peur…

-Zeck… Je bredouille.

Mes mots ne sortent plus mais même si je voulais, ils ne pourraient pas sortir, car je sens deux lèvres douces contre les miennes. Il…Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser car sa langue lèche doucement mes lèvres que j'entrouvre, guidé par mes pulsions, mes envies….Je me laisse aller à ce tendre baiser. Sa main placé alors au niveau de mes hanches remonte doucement jusqu'à ma nuque tandis qu'il me rapproche de lui avec son autre main. 

J'entend un bruit… Une porte qui s'ouvre… Je romps ce baiser pourtant si doux et me retourne vers ma secrétaire qui tient une pile de papier, tout rouge de confusion. 

-Euh… Excusez-moi…. Je repasserais.

Et elle ressort aussi sec. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Zeck et…. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !?!!??! Cela me trouble beaucoup mais en même temps, je ressens une immense joie, un certain bien-être et à la fois, un certain soulagement. Je me plonge dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il me sourit, tendrement.

-Zeck…. Je fais très confus et rouge tomate.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du, me fit-il en commençant à ce détacher de moi.

-NON ! Je….

Je le retiens et il me regarde surpris par mon geste. Oui, je sais pas trop où j'en suis mais…. Mais je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Par Allah ! Je suis si confus que je l'induis en erreur. Raaaa, ce trouble m'empêche d'avoir les idées claires. Je sens alors sa main prendre mon visage et le relever. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me souris. Voilà, tout en dit, je n'ai même pas besoin de parler car de toute façon, j'en suis incapable. Les gestes valent bien mieux que les paroles.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]

Je le regarde toujours avec son petit sourire et ses yeux qui ont une expression si douce. Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir avec moi. Cela fait depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis 5 ans que nous vivons ensemble et il ne s'est jamais rien passé de grave dans nos disputes, des choses anodines, comme dans tous les couples.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il est lié à Heero ? Ils sont devenus amis, de très bons amis même. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Un peu mais je sais que Zeck m'aime et je lui fait entièrement confiance. Malgré cela, il y a un truc qui me chagrine. Le jour où j'ai voulu savoir comment ils sont devenu si proches, il m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerait le moment venu et, il m'a dit avec un air triste : " Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? " Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'a dit cela mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. Une voix me tire de mes pensées.

-On devrait déjeuner mon mange, il est tout de même 10 heures passées.

-Oui.

On s'installe autour de la table et on commence à déjeuner.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

* Baille * Aaaahhh ! Hein !! Je me suis endormi sur le canapé !

-DADDY !

Une boule châtain me saute littéralement dessus.

-Daddy ! Pourquoi t'as dormis dans le salon ?

Tiens, il se réveille sans grincher ce matin. Sa petite frimousse est tout près de mon visage avec ses deux lagons bleus interrogateurs. …So cute….

-Je m'y suis endormi ^^

Il soupire avec un petit sourire amusé. Puis il voit la photo que j'ai prise avec moi. Il descend de sur mon torse pour la ramasser et s'assied sur un bout libre du canapé. 

-Tu vas aller les rejoindre, fit-il avec un air triste.

Je m'assoie à mon tour et le prends sur mes genoux alors qu'il garde ses yeux fixés sur la photo. Je le cale contre moi pour le rassurer.

-Ca te dirais de venir avec moi ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, tu es mon fils et je ne partirais pas sans toi

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Oui. Et puis, ça nous fera un petit voyage

-C'est où qu'on va aller ?

Je lui souris, son vœu le plus chère va être enfin exaucé car je n'ai encore jamais eut le temps de l'emmener sur Terre. Kyô a toujours été fasciné par cette belle planète et il m'en a souvent parlé.

-Là où tu veux aller depuis un moment ^^

-On va aller sur Terre !

-Yes, my angel.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux alors qu'il me saute au cou avant de redescendre tout content en chantant à tut tête : " On va aller sur terre " Hilde sort de sa chambre, les cheveux en pétard, sa robe de chambre bleu azur alors que Kyô lui saut dessus. Elle le prend dans ses bras tant bien que mal.

-Tatie Hilde, on va aller sur Terre papa et moi

*Baille *

-Ca veut dire que vous allez m'abandonner tous les deux ?

-Yes !

Kyô saute à terre et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je me lève afin d'arrête le petit monstre qui tente d'attraper la poignée du placard.

-Va t'asseoir, vu comme tu es excité, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner.

-Yes ^^

Kyô est devenu une vrai plie électrique bien trop chargée. Il s'assoit mais je vois bien qu'il est très impatient. Cela va me faire bizarre de les revoir mais…Je ne peux pas mettre Quatre et les autres de côté. Il s'est donné un mal de chien pour me retrouver et pis…. Je n'aurais qu'à éviter Heero si les choses en sont toujours au même point. Je….

-Daddy ?

-Yes. It's come.

J'attrape le paquet de Chocapic ® [3] et en verse dans le bol puis y ajoute du lait.

-Tiens !

-Thanks ^^

Je refais la même chose pour moi. Je crois même, que le paquet va y passer entre nous deux. Hilde se fait tranquillement son thé. Elle me lance un regard avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es décidé à y aller.

-Oui, j'ai envie de les revoir.

-Et on y va quand ???? ^______^

-Je vais téléphoner à Quatre et je m'arrangerais avec lui.

-Quatre, répète Kyô en réfléchissant. C'est le môssieur blond d'hier ???

-Yes, my angel.

-Hilde. Tu t'occupe d'eux ce matin, j'ai des choses à revoir si jamais je dois partir.

-OK, fais-moi confiance ^___~

-Et moi ?? Ze peux rester avec toi Daddy ??

-Okay, garnement

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux déjà en bataille. J'aime quand il est plein de vie. Kyô a toujours été un peu renfermé quand il était avec les autres enfants mais il est différent quand il est avec nous. Je crois même qu'il préfère le monde des adultes, il s'y sens à l'aise. 

Bon, je finis mon bol et je vais m'habiller. Je vois que mon bout de chou finit vite son bol pour faire pareil : s'habiller au plus vite afin de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle. Je met donc un pantalon noir ainsi q'un débardeur de la même couleur. La seule touche qui pouvait être colorée c'était ma croix en argent. D'une certaine manière, je continue ce que le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène ont commencé. Je défais ma tresse afin de démêler les nœuds puis la refais. 

-Daddy ?

Je ressors de ma chambre et entre dans celle de mon fils. Je le vois devant son armoire avec un regard perplexe.

-Yes, Kyô-kun

-Y'a plus mon t-shirt noir -_-

-Ben….

Je me met à fouiller dans son armoire car lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il ne change pas d'avis. Une seul fois j'ai essayé et je ne recommencerais plus jamais de ma vie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais le passer par la fenêtre. Je veux bien être patient mais j'ai des limites tout de même ^^. Et pi, heureusement que c'est Hilde qui range car moi, j'en serais incapable ou alors, ça serais entassé; Et puis, j'arrive à peine à ranger mes vêtements correctement. ^^°°° 

-Ah ah ! Je fais triomphant. Je l'ai trouvé.

Je sors LE t-shirt noir en question.

-Décidément, Hilde range que trop bien tes affaires ^^

-Yes, fit-il avec un sourire complice.

-HEY ! J'ai tout entendu .

La jeune fille apparaître dans l'embrasure. Prit en faute, Kyô enfile son t-shirt et va vers elle.

-Bonne journée Tatie Hilde

Je l'imite avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Bonne journée, Ma Chérie !

Je lui fais un bisous sur la joue et comme deux garnements, on disparaît derrière la porte. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de soupirer tout en secouant la tête devant mon manque de "responsabilité" comme elle aime me le dire souvent.

Bon, Hilde s'occupe d'eux ce matin, j'ai donc le temps pour m'arranger avec la colonie pour que quelqu'un l'aide, comme à chaque fois que je part avec Kyô. C'est vrai que je pars pas souvent avec mon fils mais j'essaye de le faire, pour lui, pour le sortir de cet environnement où il a grandi et où il continue de vivre. On se dirige vers mon bureau et je m'assoie sur le siège, allumant mon ordinateur portable tandis que Kyô se place sur mes genoux. Il prend ma natte entre ses doigts et commence à jouer avec, la triturant avec ses petits doigts. Je remarque qu'au milieu de mon bureau se trouve la carte de visite de Quatre.

-Daddy ? On va faire quoi ?

-Je vais téléphoner au maire, pour que des personnes viennent aider Hilde pendant notre absence.

-On va partir longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas Kyô-kun

-Ah ! Fit-il déçu

-Mais je te promets de rester au moins une semaine, ok ?

Raaa, pourquoi je dis ça moi ??? Bon, je ne peux pas lui résister et puis, j'aime pas le voir triste même si pour cela il va falloir….

-Promis ?

-I run, I hide, but I never lie

-YES ! Daddy, t'es le meilleur !

Il me saute au cou, me faisant un gros bisous sur la joue. Puis, il reprend sa place. Je pianote un peu sur la clavier, histoire de voir le planning des semaines à venir.

-Shit !

-Rooo Daddy, on dit po de gros mots ^^

-Sorry, Kyô-kun, but….

-What ?

-Attend moi ici, j'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Je me lève et dépose mon bout de chou sur le bureau puis je me dirige vers la porte.

-je peux jouer ?

-Yes ! Je cris du couloir.

Je descend les escalier 4 à 4, trouvant Hilde avec les enfants qui prenaient leurs petits déjeuners.

-Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? Me demande Hilde surprise.

-Bijour les p'tits loups !

-BONJOUR DUO !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la tire un peu pour qu'on soit à l'écart.

-J'avais oublié que la semaine prochaine, y'a la sortie surprise, je fais en baissant le voix pour que le moins d'enfants m'entendent.

-Ah oui ! Y'a un problème ?

-Non, je vais essayer d'avoir trois personnes pour cette journée, ça sera plus pratique.

-Bah, sinon je me débrouillerais.

-Non, je vais trouver quelques personnes pour t'aider

-Oki ^^

Je la laisse et remonte dans mon bureau où je retrouve mon garnement au téléphone.

-Daddy ? It's for you, me fait-il en me tendant le combiné.

-Thanks. Allô ? Bonjour Mr le maire, j'allais justement vous appelez. Excusez-moi une seconde.

Je met la main sur le combiné.

-Kyô, je chuchote, remet-moi le planning.

Mon bout de chou fais ce que je lui demande et je reprends:

-Excusez-moi. Oui, je voulais vous appelez car je vais devoir m'absenter. Et bien, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, une semaine de sûr et peut-être plus. Je voulais savoir si des personnes pourraient venir aider Hilde car ils sont dix et cela fait un peu trop pour une personne.

J'écoute sa réponse. Il me dit que pas de problème, il devrait trouver au moins une personne par jour pour l'aider.

-Par contre, le jeudi de la semaine prochaine, j'enchaîne, on avait une sortie de prévu. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir deux personnes en plus sur le groupe.

Il me dit t'attendre quelques secondes.

-Thanks Kyô-kun, je murmure.

Il se remet à jouer à son jeu car je n'est plus besoin du planning. J'attend encore quelques minutes avant que le maire me réponde que ce sera possible.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup Mr le maire. Dites-moi vous appeliez à quel sujet ? Ah ! Mes vacances, je reprend surpris.

C'est vrai que j'en prend que lorsque Kyô a besoin de bouger, de changer d'air. Ce lieu l'étouffe un peu, il se sent prisonnier même s'il est plus libre que les autres. Et puis, j'ai remarquer que le maire aime pas vraiment quand je m'abstient de prendre des vacances ^^.

-Et bien… On peut considérer mon absence comme des vacances si vous voulez.

Il me répond que c'est noté et il me dit au revoir. Je fais de même avant de raccrocher. Ah la la ses fonctionnaires. 

-Alors, on part en vacances pour plus d'une semaine, fit malicieusement le petit japonais.

-On verra Kyô-kun, je fais en lui caressant la tête.

Celui là, il n'est rate pas une. Il écoute tout ce que je dis et me prends au mot exact quand il veut me piéger dans son intérêt.

-Donc, tu vas appeler ton ami ?

-Yes, my angel.

Mon fils attrape le combiné et me le tend.

-Petite fripouille, je fais en le prenant. Allez, fais-moi une place.

Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil où Kyô reprend sa place sur mes genoux, calé contre mon torse, prenant grand soin de faire des nœuds dans ma natte avec ses petits doigts qui la triturent. Je prends la carte de Quatre et compose son numéro personnel. J'entends quelques "bips" puis une voix :

-/ Allô /

-B'jour Quat'man

-/ Duo ! Bonjours, je suis content de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? /

-Bien Quatre. Je t'appelle car j'ai décidé de venir quand même, au moins pour vous voir et faire plaisir à mon petit monstre ^^

-/ Y'a pas de problème, tu es le bienvenu Duo et tu peux arriver quand tu veux /

-J'essaye de prendre deux billets et j'arrive ce soir ou demain je pense.

-/ Pas la peine, je t'envoie ma navette privée /

-Ben…

-Cooool, fais Kyô qui avait discrètement mit le haut-parleur.

-/ Je dois en déduire que tu acceptes, fit Quatre amusé par la réaction de mon fils /

-Oui, cela me permettra de faire visiter à Kyô quelques trucs vu qu'il est passionné par la terre.

-Yes ! Fit-il tout doucement.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Quel chenapan !

-/ Je t'envoie la navette pour quand ? /

-Ben… Je sais pas. Ils arrivent quand les autres ?

-/ Wufei et Sally arrive cette après-midi ainsi que Trowa tandis que Heero… /

-Vas-y, dit-le.

-/ Il arrive vers midi, fit-il d'une petite voix /

-Ben… Disons pour ce soir, ça te va ?

-/ Tu veux arriver en dernier, c'est ça ? /

-Oui, je préfère et pis j'ai des petits trucs à faire avant de laisser Hilde.

-/ Elle ne vient pas ? /

-Non, elle doit garder l'orphelinat quand je suis pas là ^^

-/ Ok…. Deux secondes, j'arrive ! Excuse-moi. Bon, alors je te l'envoie pour 16 heures puisque le voyage dure environ 4 heures /

-Oki. Merci Quatre. Alors à ce soir.

-/ A ce soir Duo /

Je raccroche le combiner et Kyô me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-On y va ce soir, me fit-il avec ses yeux surpris.

-Voui et pas avant. Et ne me fais pas tes petits yeux larmoyants. On a des bagages à préparer et j'ai des choses à régler pour l'orphelinat.

-Mouaih ! Fit-il pas convaincu.

-Raaa. On va y aller sur terre, t'en fais pas. Allez, viens.

Je le soulève et le mets sur mon épaule.

-Daddy ! Je veux descendre !

-Hn

J'éteins mon PC alors que mon bout de chou est en train de s'agiter sur mon épaule.

-DADDY ?

Il se met à tirer sur ma natte avec ses petites mains, ce qui ne me fait pas grand mal, j'ai connu pire qua ça ^^. Puis, je commence à remonter vers notre appartement toujours avec mon asticot sur l'épaule qui a renoncé à toutes tentatives.

-Daddy ! C'est po drôle !

Une fois dans nos appartements, je le dépose à terre.

-Grrr

-Arrête de grogner et va préparer tes affaires.

-Yes ! ^^

Je le vois partir au quart de tour dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. 10h12. je mets le café en route et mes yeux rencontrent la photo. Heero… J'ai envie de te revoir mais j'ai si mal au fond de moi. Tu y as ouvert une blessure que toi seul peut refermer.

-Daddy ?

-Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai po mon sac.

-Prépare juste tes habits, on va faire un sac pour nous deux.

-Okay ^^

Je vais dans ma chambre et je cherche le sac de voyage dans mon placard. J'y mets quelques vêtements… Bon, je vais faire un effort et éviter de tout fourrer dedans. Je finis même par prendre beaucoup d'affaires puisque c'est rangé ^^. Je prends le sac et je vais dans la chambre de ma fripouille afin de mettre ses affaires dedans. Une fois le sac fais, je le mets dans la salon.

-Daddy ? Je peux jouer à la PS2 ?

-Yes. Je suis avec Hilde si tu as besoin de moi, ok ?

-Hn.

Il a envie d'être loin de l'orphelinat, ça se vois. Bon, je descends car Hilde ne va pas y arriver toute seule aussi longtemps.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Je suis content que Duo vienne nous voir. Cela me rend heureux. Bon, va falloir arranger les choses entre Heero et lui. 

-Alors ? Qui s'était ?

Zeck enserre ma taille tout en parcourant mon cou de baisers papillons.

-C'est Duo, il va venir, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier !

Je lui fais un bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé, en évitant bien de dire que Duo a adopté un petit japonais du nom de Kyô et qu'il ressemble presque à notre Heero.

-Il a l'air d'avoir trouvé un certain équilibre.

-Oui, mais il lui manque, je fais tristement.

Mon amour ressert son étreinte autour de ma taille.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont arriver à se retrouver, il murmure à mon oreille.

-Je….

DING DONG

Je regard mon majordome ouvrire la porte qui donne sur un jeune homme. Il est brun, les cheveux en bataille pour ne pas changer. Il est vêtu d'un jean avec un débardeur blanc qui fait ressortir sa beauté.

-Heero !

Zeck me lâche et je me dirige vers mon hôte, le prenant dans mes bras.

-Je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Quatre.

Il me rend mon étreinte. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Heero est celui qui a fait ma maison et le plan en passant par la direction des travaux. Il habite tout comme moi, près de la Mer Méditerranée, lieu paradisiaque dont je n'arrive pas à me séparer. Nos maisons ne sont éloignées que de quelques kilomètres mais il est obligé de beaucoup voyager car Heero est devenu un architecte très réputé et… Très demandé. Je le lâche et Zeck lui souhaite la bienvenue.

-Zeck chéri, tu peux installer Heero ?

-Oui, mon amour.

Il me dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres puis, je les regarde s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Ensuite, je me dirige vers mon bureau.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Cela fait plaisir de les voir aussi heureux, ils vont si bien ensemble. Zeck m'a dit que Quatre avait enfin retrouvé Duo. J'espère qu'il va bien…. Je suis stupide de penser à cela alors que je devrais plutôt lui faire des excuses, le supplier à genou de me pardonner…. Je veux tellement le revoir. Cela fait 5 ans qu'il est parti, 5 ans que je me sens vide… Nous sommes devant ma chambre qui n'a pas changé depuis que je suis venu ici.

-Dis-moi Zeck, Quatre t'a parlé de…

Ma voix s'étrangle…. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire….Si Duo est marié, s'il a refait sa vie….Sans moi. Non, je ne veux même pas y penser, si jamais cela se…. Je n'y survivrais pas. Pourtant, je l'ai bien mérité.

-Oui, répondit-il, me coupant de mes sombres pensées.

Il me regarde et me sourit. Il voit bien que je suis nerveux, ce sourire est sensé me réconforter. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et lâche enfin :

-Si ça peux te rassurer, Quatre m'a dit qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie.

-Arigatô, je soupire en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-De rien.

J'entre un peu plus dans ma chambre et dépose mon sac vers la commode puis, je retourne vers Zeck et nous descendons le salon où Quatre est installé sur un des canapés avec des tasses. Je m'assois en face de lui. J'observe Zeck qui prend l'une des tasses et commence à partir.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Non, je vous laisse discuter mon ange.

Il l'embrasse tendrement puis s'éloigne. Ils ont tellement de chance de s'être trouvé. Moi, j'ai perdu la seule personne capable de me faire sourire….De me faire vivre. J'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant dans l'espoir de le revoir, de me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Je le veux prêt de moi car si après cela il s'en va… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi.

-Alors ? Il fait quoi, je demande pour casser le silence mais aussi impatient de savoir.

-Il vit sur L2, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il y a fait construire un orphelinat qu'il dirige avec l'aide de Hilde.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-En tout cas, notre Duo a changé, il a trouvé un certain équilibre.

Un équilibre….Si tu savais comme ce mot me fait mal. Je préférais qu'il est cet équilibre avec moi… Mais j'encaisse sans broncher, je sais bien que tout est de ma faute.

-Oh ! Heero, je suis désolé pour ce que je viens de dire, fit-il en me regardant.

J'ai du avoir une expression triste collé au visage pour qu'il me dise cela.

-C'est pas grave Quatre. De toute façon, c'est ma faute si on en est là, je confie.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

-Iie. Je dois régler ça avec lui, je fais avec un sourire forcé.

Ce sourire me coûte… C'est cruel mais c'est ainsi. Je ne veux pas impliquer Quatre là-dedans surtout qu'il est heureux. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle rupture, j'ai assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

-Comme tu veux. Mais sache que je serais là si tu as besoin de te confier.

-Arigatô. Si tu me permets, je vais aller m'installer.

Il me sourit, gêné de m'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Je me lève tout en déposant la tasse de café sur la table. ( Vi, ils ont bu pendant qu'ils discutaient ^^ ). Je vois Zeck se diriger vers Quatre alors que je suis en haut des escaliers. J'ai besoin de m'isoler….Avant son arrivée.

J'entre dans la chambre et m'adosse contre la porte, fixant le lit… Autrefois, tu m'aurais attendu, endormi ou éveillé, me regardant avec ses grands yeux améthyste que j'aime. Raaa, Heero arrête d'y penser, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. J'ai tout fait foirer et en plus, je l'ai accusé lui d'en être responsable. Je me décolle de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, me faisant trébucher et embrasser la moquette.

-Hn !

-Oh ! Excuse-moi Heero !

Il m'aide à me relever mais je… Je m'assoie à terre sous le regard inquiet de mon ami. Il s'accroupit devant moi mais j'ai les yeux fixé sur un point invisible. Je suis perdu… Je…. Zeck me prend dans ses bras, me berçant doucement. Mais qu'est-ce cela ? Mes larmes. Je croyais que mon corps n'était plus capable de les faire sortir. J'ai tellement pleuré…

-Shuuuuut Heero !

-Pourquoi tu es là, tu devrais être avec…

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, me coupe-t-il.

-Duo ne voudra jamais me pardonner. Je lui ai fait mal et en plus, je lui ai fait porter le chapeau.

Ca y est, je fonds en pleurs. Je ne voulais pas recommencer mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus, ce sont mes sentiments qui le guident.

-Shuuut. Je le sais. Heero, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera mais c'est à toi de lui prouver que tu le mérites.

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi, fit-il en me relevant la tête. Tu as suffisamment souffert pour une connerie de gosse. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, lui aussi est blessé dans son cœur et c'est à toi de trouver le moyen de le guérir, ce qui te guérira aussi.

Je l'écoute… Il a toujours été là pour moi après…. Il a peut-être raison. Duo a du beaucoup souffrir à cause de moi mais…. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me fasse de fleur mais….J'espère qu'il ne m'enverra pas nom plus sur les roses.[4] Je relève la tête et souris légèrement à Zeck.

-Arigatô.

-Allez, viens, je crois que Wufei et Sally sont arrivés.

-Hn ?

-Pendant que tu pleurais, j'ai entendu la sonnerie ^^

-Tu t'occupais de moi ou de ce qui ce passe dans la maison, je fais en me relevant.

-Roooo, mais de toi bien sûr, il me fait, moqueur.

-Baka !

-Non, réserve-le pour une autre personne. Allez, viens.

Zeck… je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce qui tu as et ce que tu fais pour moi. Nous descendons dans le salon où Wufei et Sally sont effectivement en train de discuter avec Quatre. Ils me voient et le chinois m'adresse un sourire.

-Salut Yuy !

-'Lut. Ravi de te revoir Sally, je fais en lui baisant la main.

-Merci #^^#

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ce passe en Chine ?

-Rien de bien grave, me répondit Wufei. Quatre m'a dit que tu avais fait les plans de sa maison. Remarquable.

-Merci.

Puis Quatre nous invite à nous installer dehors, sur une table qui n'attend que nous. Des verres y sont posés ainsi que des bouteilles. Nous parlons de nos nouvelles vies et ce qui a pu nous arriver. Tout ceci ne fait que plus me stresser. J'ai envie de le revoir mais le connaissant, il va arriver en dernier. J'apprend que Wufei s'est installé avec Sally dans une maison près d'un lagon avec beaucoup de terrain.

-Et vous projetez d'avoir des enfants ? Je demande avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi Yuy, tu veux être le parrain de "petites pestes" comme tu le dit si bien.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Et bien, j'ai abordé le sujet mais Wufei n'est pas décidé, répondit la blonde.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, fit Quatre. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter de se fiancer.

-Winner ! Fit-il énervé. 

-Oui. Tu es marié avec une Onna, voilà un grand sacrifice, je fais en rigolant.

Il soupire et Sally s'empresse de le taquiner en l'embrassant devant nous. Il ne changera donc jamais. Il n'aime pas montrer au grand jour son amour pour elle, mais nous savons tous à quel point il tient à elle…. Il serait perdu sans elle, comme un corps sans âme….Moi, j'attends que la mienne veuille bien me pardonner.

On entend la sonnette de la porte et j'observe le majordome aller ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes entrent et se dirigent vers le balcon où nous sommes. Un premier émerge de l'ombre tandis que l'autre s'éloigne avec le serviteur.

-Et bien, malgré mes efforts, on est dernier. Désolé Quatre ^^

-Ce n'est pas grave Trowa.

Le blond se lève et va l'accueillir, en le serrant dans ses bras. 

-Il manque encore quelqu'un, lui dit Quatre.

-Ah ! Tu as enfin retrouvé ce shazi, lâche Wufei.[5]

-Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire gêné qui m'est adressé.

-Bon, alors on peut considérer que je suis en avance ^^

-Tu l'as dit, renchérit le chinois.

-Et Duo est sensé arriver quand ?

-Dans la soirée, il avait des choses à régler.

-Pourquoi ? fit Wufei surpris. Ce fainéant aurait trouver un boulot important ?

-Wufei, gronde le blond. Il tient l'orphelinat de L2.

-C'est fidèle à son image d'orphelin, lâche Trowa.

Il me jette un regard pour voir comme je réagis mais je me contente de lui sourire. Ce n'est pas un sourire authentique mais c'est pour faire bonne figure. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde s'apitoie sur mon sort, je le fais suffisamment moi-même. Puis le français se tourne vers l'intérieur et crie :

-Mon amour, tu viens où tu as peur du soleil ? ^^

-J'arrive, répond la personne.

A sa voix, c'est un homme et à sa silhouette, j'en déduit qu'il est plus grand et plus âgé que notre ex-pilote 03. Je me demande bien qui cela peut-il être. Finalement, ils ont tous trouver le bonheur auprès d'une personne, il ne manque plus que moi…. Mais moi, je l'ai trouvé avant eux… Pendant cette guerre, sauf qu'il m'a échappé, tel un courant d'air… Aussi fluide que l'eau de la mer, lorsque les rayons du soleil viennent se refléter sur sa surface. Trowa s'impatiente et se rend dans la maison. Il ressort avec une personne au bras. C'est alors que je le reconnais, c'est…

****

A suivre

Law: YAATTAAAAAAA 18 pages, records battu ^^, décidément, je me surpasse avec cette fic

Shi-sama: Rooooo t'a encore coupé au moment intéressant.

Trowa: C'est vrai ça, je suis avec qui mwa ?

Shi-sama: Moi je sais la la la lère

Law: ^^°°° 

Duo: Et pi c'est quand que je revois mon Hee-chan * chibis eyes *

Law: Dans la chapitre d'après, chaque chose en son temps.

Shi-sama: J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Heero quand il verra Kyô ^___^

Law: LOL

Duo: Et pi, c'est quand qu'on sait pourquoi on s'est séparé ??

Law: Chai po ^-^ Pit-être au chapitre suivant, je verrais ^^

Heero: Moi j'en ai marre d'attendre * regard noir *

Law: Bah t'en pi, c'est comme ça et po autrement ^^

Shi-sama: Le mieux c'est que mwa je sais, na na na na nère

G-Boys: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Dis-nous ???

Shi-sama: Nan ^^

Law: Pfff, incroyable ^^O

Shi-sama: Bon, laissez lui un review pour l'encourager à faire la suite ^^

Heero: Shi, tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça * regard noir *

Shi-sama: Ah oui ! Et tu compte me faire quoi Hee-chan ??? * mode chibis eyes et sourire angélique (mix de Quatre et Duo) enclenché*

Law: Euh…..

Duo: Te laisse po faire Heero !

Shi-sama: J'attend ? * regard qui ne faiblit pas *

Law: ^^°°°° Bon, je vais calmer tout le monde, Ja !

***********************************************

[1] *voix lointaine et mystérieuse parvenant des tréfonds de la Lorraine* : LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Law : ^^;;;

[2] Shi-sama : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ^___________________^ ALIGATO COPINEUH-LAW !!!

[3] Law : Gomen ne mais c'est la seule marque qui me soit venue à l'esprit ^^ paske...

Law, Shi-sama et Duo *en choeur* : CHOCAPIC DE NESTLE, C'EST FORT EN CHOCOLAT!!!

G-Boys : -_-;;;

[4] Law : Tiens, j'avais même pas fait exprès ^^

[5] Shi-sama : Shazi, en chinois, signifie idiot, crétin, comme baka quoi!

***********************************************


	3. Partie III

****

Titre : Vivre sans toi….

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Bah…. Que voulez-vous que ce soit ^^ Nan, je déconne, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Genre : OOC, POV, Romance, Yaoi, Angst, et puis on verra ^^

****

Couples : Bon, alors 4x6 et puis à venir 1x2 et puis 5xSally et 3x ???

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi, comme d'hab. Faudrait penser à les cloner ou quelque chose du genre, histoire que chacune des Fan-ficteuses puissent en avoir un exemplaire chez elle ( de chaque G-boys bien sur ^^ )

****

Ch'tite note : Chuis contente ##^^##, encore plein de review * gaga tellement chui contenteuh *

****

Deedo l'elfe démone: A force de dire cela, je vais croire que chui plus humaine ?? Je le suis pit-être déjà plus ^^000 et tu va savoir qui c'est ^^

****

Loumiolla: Merci bocouuuuuu ^^ Voili la suite que tu att

****

Kaory: Le mystère va encore plané sur ce chapitre, sorry ^^ Pour Trowa…..Je te laisse découvrir, tu le saura bientôt mais pitié, me tue pas ^^

****

Mely: Pour ce que c'est passé entre Duo et Heero….. Tu va devoir patienté un peu, ça arrive, mais peu à peu ^^. Je prend mon temps pour ce fic car j'aime bien l'écrire. 

****

Akuma: Nan, ça sera po dans longtemps car se fic est dans me priorité à finir car je chui débordé et je fais selon l'inspiration ^^ Mais vu que celui-ci était po prévu au programme, je vais vite le finir. Mici encore pour ton review ^^

****

Dstine: Sadiqueuh, mwa ! Jamaiiiiis ^__________ ^ J'espère bien battre le record des 18 pages et vu les idées que j'ai, chui sur la bonne voix. Merci encore de t'être arrêté pour mettre ce review ^^.

  
Les " ************ " indiquent un changement de POV et parfois de lieux ^^. 

GOOD LECTURE 

****

Vivre sans toi...

Partie III

POV de Quatre

Il est châtain, grand et a un air fier dans son attitude. Autrefois, nous l'aurions tous tuer mais Trowa et lui sont fiancés. Je suis le seul à le savoir et il compte nous l'annoncer maintenant. Les autres ne le savent pas, ils n'ont déjà appris que récemment leur relation. Trowa avait peur de leur réaction, alors il me l'a déjà dit à moi, puis il s'est décidé à leur dire. Wufei a fait une drôle de tête mais cela s'est relativement bien passé. D'ailleurs, Trowa a beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il est moins silencieux, il exprime plus ses sentiments. Lorsqu'on lui parle, il répond avec entrain. Il s'est extraverti ^^. 

-Bonjour, fit l'homme un peu gêné par les regards qui était pointés sur lui.

-Bonjour, je fais en souriant. Allez, venez vous installer.

-Merci ^^

Le français avance mais son compagnon est un peu gêné de se retrouver en face des ex-terroristes les plus recherchés en temps de guerre. 

-Allez, fais pas le timide Treizounet ^_______^

Trowa lui prend la main et le tire littéralement de l'autre côté de la table pour enfin l'asseoir et se calla sur ses genoux. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Finalement, tout le monde a trouvé chaussure à son pieds….Il ne manque plus que la mienne. De chaussure j'entends, ne!

-Alors Trowa, je fais pour casser le silence. Comment va ta sœur ?

-Bien. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, elle vous passe le bonjour ^^

-Tu continue tes tournées dans le cirque ou tu fais autre chose, questionne Wufei.

-On va dire que je jongle entre le cirque et mon nouveau chez moi. ^_____________________^

-Nouveau chez toi ??? Je reprend surpris.

Trowa lance un regard à Quatre et Zeck. On dirait un gamin qui a hâte de dire ce qu'il sait. Cela fait plaisir de le voir si différent, lui qui était si calme et si renfermé. Il s'est épanoui tel une fleur au printemps. 

-J'ai une annonce à vous faire, finit-il par dire tout en triturant les doigts de son amant.

Treize, amusé par le comportement se son amant, enserre sa taille tendrement puis dépose un baiser dans son cou.

-Bah ! Vas-y, fit-il. Je crois qu'ils ont envie de savoir.

-Et bien…. Treize et moi, on est fiancés ^_______________________________________________________________^

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand, je fis avec un ton reproche.

-Ben…. Il me l'a demandé y'a 10 jours ^-^

Trowa rayonne de bonheur. Il a finit par trouver une famille pour lui. Il nous a nous et maintenant, il a Treize. Je me demande bien ce que Quatre nous a préparé pour cette semaine, il a encore du prévoir plein de chose. A moins que non, vu qu'il a retrouvé Duo.

-Mes félicitations, fit Sally avec un sourire.

-Merci #^^#

-Au fait Quatre, tu nous a prévu quoi pour cette semaine ? Demande Wufei.

-Et bien, je voulais vous faire languir au bord de l'eau puisqu'on a une plage privée et puis on verra ^^

-C'est une excellente idée, fit la blonde enthousiaste.

Celle-ci se lève puis se retourne, voyant qu'elle était la seule debout. Elle jette un regard aux autres, comme si elle avait commis une faute grave.

-Bah quoi ??? J'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi à suer sur ce balcon alors qu'il y a la mer à 2 minutes ^^°°

-Je t'accompagne.

Wufei se lève pour suivre sa Sally sous le regard amusé de tout le monde. Il ne la laissera pas toute seule une seconde. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

-Bon, et bien on va faire pareil, déclare Trowa.

Finalement, tout le monde se lève et monte à l'étage. Je rentre dans ma chambre, vide, mais que pouvais-je espérer de plus…. Duo, c'est une véritable torture de t'attendre. Je t'en pris, viens, au plus vite. Il faut que je te parle…. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Voilà, tout est prêt pour l'orphelinat. Il y a une personne par jour pour aider Hilde et deux pour la fameuse sortie. Heureusement que c'est pas moi qui paye le téléphone car j'aurais une sacré note après cette après-midi passée dans mon bureau. Finalement, cela a beaucoup d'avantages que ce soit la colonie qui paye tous les frais de l'orphelinat. 

-Daddy ?

Kyô arrive en courant dans mon bureau. Il s'arrête pour la dixième fois devant mon bureau et me regarde avec ses petits yeux.

-Daddy, on va être en retard, il est 16h15 _

-Et alors ?

Il me fait ses yeux méchants, sensés m'impressionner.

-Daddy, fit-il énervé.

-J'ai fini, je déclare en éteignant l'ordinateur.

-C'est pô trop tôt -_-°

-Raaa, boude pas. Elle va pas partir sans nous la navette.

-Y'a intérêt !

-Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres toi ?

-Depuis que je suis pressé d'aller sur terre, Daddy -_-

-Deux minutes papillon. J'ai le sac à aller cherch…

-Il est en bas, me coupe-t-il tout joyeux.

-Mes papiers ? J'interroge en levant un sourcil.

-Bah….. ^____^

-Attend-moi en bas, je vais les chercher.

-OKI

Je monte rapidement à l'appartement. je prend mon sac où il y a tous mes papiers et certaines affaires personnelles. Je fais le tour de toutes les pièces puis je descend.

-Hilde ? On y va !

La jeune fille sort de la pièce.

-Okay. Passe une bonne semaine, fit-elle ironiquement.

-Merci.

Une bonne semaine…. Ca reste à voir -_- Enfin, je compte bien m'amuser un peu. Je la serre dans mes bras sous le regard réprobateur de mon fils qui veut au plus vite partir.

-Duo, murmure-t-elle. Fait moi le plaisir de l'écouter jusqu'au bout même si tu as envie de partir ou de lui mettre une droite.

Je laisse échapper un rire aux derniers mots.

-Duo, fit-elle sérieuse. Ne fonce pas tête baissée comme tu le fais, d'ac ?

-Promis Hilde ^^ Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais me faire engueuler.

Elle me sourit alors que je me dirige vers mon bout de chou qui me fusille du regard. Il est 16h20 ^^. Je prend le sac puis nous sortons tous les deux de l'orphelinat. Dix jours loin d'ici…. Sur cette terre qui m'a tant manqué. J'ai hâte d'y être, revoir ses beautés, la lune…Ce lieu qui nous abrité pendant la guerre, notre refuge.

Nous prenons un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport où je demande la navette de Mr Winner. On m'y conduit sans me poser de question. C'est cool d'avoir des amis haut placés ^^. Kyô regarde tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, intrigué par ce qui se passe. Je ne l'ai emmené qu'une fois en dehors de L2 mais c'était pour un petit voyage sur L4 et c'était avec l'orphelinat. Nous arrivons vers une navette où un escalier nous attend. Mon petit loup court pour monter dans les escaliers, excité comme une puce. Je le suis, plus calme. C'est une navette spacieuse avec tout ce qu'il faut pour un confort absolu.

-WAOUH !!!! Je prend le siège avec le hublot ^___^

-Okay Kyô-kun. Mais tu t'attaches et tu ne bouges plus.

-D'ac !

Mon petit japonais s'attache, jetant des coup d'œil de partout. Je dépose le sac là où se trouvent normalement les porte-documents puis je vais vers la cabine de pilotage.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, je vais fermer la porte.

Le pilote acquiesce et je retourne dans ce qu'on peux appeler un salon. Je ferme la porte d'où l'escalier est déjà retiré. Je la bloque comme il faut puis je m'assois.

-Daddy ?

-Hn

-Comment tu connais tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi my angel ?

-Bah ! Sur la navette ^^ T'en as déjà pilotée une ?

Je regarde à travers le hublot. On a décollé depuis quelques minutes. L'espace….Oh combien je l'ai parcourus avec mon Deathscythe….. Le Wing à mes côté. Je regrette le bon vieux temps même si la paix est bien agréable.

-Daddy ? T'es avec moi ?

-Yes, je fais amèrement. Disons qu'avant je pilotais des MS ^^.

Il me regarde avec une certaine fierté puis il reporte son attention sur le hublot. J'aurais aimé être aussi insouciant que toi, cela m'aurait peut-être épargné de souffrir pendant tout ce temps.

-Kyô-kun, je vais dormir un peu, tu devrais en faire autant.

-Vi vi, répondit-il avec un je-m'en-foutisme évident.

Je ferme les yeux, bercé par la mince musique que fait le moteur de la navette. J'y étais tant habitué que même sur cette machine si insonorisée qu'elle soit, je l'entend quand même. Cela me ramène 5 ans en arrière…. A cette guerre qui m'a fait connaître bonheur… Et malheur.

# # # # # 4 heures plus tard # # # # #

Je me réveille doucement et surtout car je n'entend plus les moteur tourner. Je me lève et je regarde où est Kyô. Il dort sur son siège. Il est so cute. Je vois à travers le hublot que nous somme sur terre car le soleil est encore visible. Je me lève et vais vers le cockpit.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'on est arrivé ?

-A l'instant, me répond le pilote.

-Dites-moi, le petit monstre ne vous à pas embêté ?

-Non, fit-il en rigolant. Il s'est endormi peu après vous.

-Merci

Je retourne dans la cabine et je réveille doucement mon bout de chou. Il se frotte les yeux, puis il me fixe avec ses yeux cobalts embrumés.

-On est arrivé * baille *

-Voui. Mais tu as le temps pour te réveiller Kyô-kun.

Il tend ses bras et je le prend avec moi. Il dépose sa petite tête sur mon épaule et commence à jouer avec des mèches de mes cheveux. Puis, je prend notre sac et je descend par l'escalier pour arriver devant une grand limousine blanche. 

-Mr Maxwell ?

-Oui

Il m'ouvre la porte. Il est gentil mon Quat'man. Je rentre dans la luxueuse voiture, toujours avec mon fils dans mes bras.

-Daddy ?

-Hn

-Il est quel heure ?

Je regarde ma montre qui affiche 20h05.

-Il est à peine 8heure, pourquoi ?

-Je pourrais pô voir la terre bien longtemps à la lumière du soleil.

-Mais si, le soleil n'est pas encore couché et pis, on est là pour une semaine.

Il triture une mèche sans rien me répondre. Il ressert son étreinte autour de mon cou.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont m'aimer tes amis ?

-Kyô-kun, mais bien sûr !

Je relève son visage où je vois une expression triste dans ses yeux cobalts.

-Kyô, tu es mon fils et s'ils sont pas content, c'est la même chose ^^

Il esquive un sourire. Je dépose un tendre baiser sur son front. Mon p'tit bout se lève. Il a peur que je l'abandonne à mon tour. Sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais. La limousine s'arrête et c'est le premier dehors.

-WAOUH, il a une grande maison !!!

-Quatre, je finis.

Je souris. Il est… Bon, je prend notre sac puis on si dirige vers la porte. Enfin ^^O, on gravit le chemin qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Vu de là, cette maison a l'air très grande. Kyô regarde tout ce qui est autour de nous, s'émerveillant pour la moindre petite chose.

-Daddy ? J'peux aller voir ?

Il pointe une espèce de petite marre.

-Mouais, mais quand je t'appelle tu reviens !

-Voui voui ^^

Il s'éloigne un peu. Je me retrouve seul devant la porte. Je respire un grand coup puis je frappe à la porte. Oh My God ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Le temps de fermer les yeux, la porte s'ouvre et un blond me saute au cou.

-DUO ! Je suis contente de te voir ^_______^

Je lui rend son étreinte qui me rassure…. Cela me rassure car j'ai fait le bon choix…. Je suis venu.

-Moi aussi Quatre

Mon ami se détache et regarde autour de moi.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Non. Ky…

Je m'arrête puisque celui-ci s'est glissé entre Quatre et moi. Il aime pas me partager ^^. Mon bout de chou fusille mon ami du regard, tout en ramenant ma main avec la sienne vers lui. Quatre lui sourit.

-Je suis content de te voir toi aussi. Allez-y entrez !

Kyô ne bouge pas d'un pouce et garde son regard de glace, un vrai Little Perfect Soldier ^^. Je le pousse en avant et nous avançons dans la pièce qui est…. Le salon. WAOUH. La pièce est dans les tons blanc beige avec des tableaux, une immense table, une bibliothèque et tout un tas de trucs. Elle est vraiment belle sa baraque. Je laisse échapper un sifflement.

-Très jolie

-Merci. C'est Heero qui a fait les plans de ma maison et nous avons collaboré pour la décoration. 

Je souris. Je ne savais pas que le soldat parfait avait un don pour l'architecture. Le petit japonais se colle à moi, un peu perdu dans cette univers qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Dis-moi Quat', Je pourrais voir où on va dormir ^^

-Oui, je vais t'y conduire.

-J'espère bien car il me faudrait un plan pour visiter ta maison.

Il me sourit. On gravit un immense escalier de marbre blanc. Puis mon ami nous ouvre une grande chambre. Je dépose le sac alors que Kyô fait une inspection générale de la pièce. Quel curieux celui là ^^

-Ils sont où ?

-On est encore à la plage. Tout le monde est arrivé, tu es le dernier. Si tu veux te baigner, elle est encore bonne.

-Se baigner ???? Reprit Kyô avec de grands yeux. Dans la mer ????

-Oui, répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire face à la naïveté de mon petit bout

-On peut ?

-Bien sûr, je lui confirme.

-Bon, je vous attend en bas ?

-Merci.

Quatre nous laisse. Kyô se rue sur le sac afin d'en extirper nos maillots. Il les sort triomphalement. Puis, il se déshabille vite fait avant de jeter ses vêtements en tas à coté du sac et de se jeter sur le lit pour rebondir. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me change. Je ressort et fais l'effort de ramasser les affaires de mon p'tit monstre sinon, on va avoir un joli tas de vêtements d'ici peu de temps. Je prend nos serviettes et nous descendons.

-Daddy ?

-Hn ?

-Ils sont où tes autres amis ?

-Ils sont déjà à la plage Kyô-kun

On retrouve mon petit blondinet en bas, dans le salon. 

-Dis-moi, on va manger où ?

-Sur la plage. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pas mourir de faim.

-Merci ^^ 

-Tant mieux, j'ai une faim de loup, fit Kyô ^^

Quatre laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Mon fils le regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Et vi, tel père, tel fils, je fais en souriant.

-^^

-On y va ?

-YES !!!

Quatre nous conduit sur un sentier. Sa maison est déjà grande mais alors vu de ce coté, elle est immense… Et je vous parle pas du parc…. Cela m'avait manqué… Ils m'ont manqué. Mon regard se pose sur la mer. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Un petit vent vient me chatouiller le visage et cette odeur salé…. Quand je regarde cette étendue bleue, j'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux.

-Daddy ? Tu viens ?

-Hn

Je viens juste de réagir. Quatre nous attend un peu plus loin. Kyô me prend la main et me tire vers la plage. Je commence à apercevoir des personnes… Mes ex-compagnons d'armes et puis…..Bon, je vais rien dire et attendre quelques explications. Je me dirige avec Quatre vers eux. Kyô m'a prit la main et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle tout en se cachant derrière moi. C'est horrible j'ai l'impression d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-Euh… Salut ^_^

Ils me regardent tous avec des grands yeux comme s'il venait de voir un mort. Tu m'étonnes, cela fait 5 ans que je leur ai pas parlé, ni donné de nouvelles. Sally est la première à se lever et à venir vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir.

-Merci Sally.

On se sépare et je reçois une putain de claque. J'en reste sur le cul. Puis deux bras puissants me tirent et m'étreignent.

-Shazi ! Tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles.

-Wufei, je fais dans un soupire.

Il me lâche. Puis, je vois Trowa venir vers moi.

-Tu nous as manqué ^^

Cela me fait plaisir de les revoir. Mais un truc m'amuse, c'est qu'aucun d'eux n'a vu Kyô. Normal, il est planqué derrière moi, triturant ma tresse. Il est nerveux, il ne connaît personne. Je ne le… Vois……… Il est toujours aussi beau et…. Aussi bien foutu. Ses yeux si bleus me scrutent mais il ne dit rien…. Pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche si fine mais ses yeux…..Ils ont perdu cette éclat de glace, ils expriment le regret….

-Daddy ? Fais une petite voix

Tout le monde me regardent avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. J'esquive un sourire gêné puis je me retourne, m'accroupissant devant mon bout de chou. Il me prend par le cou et chercher à avoir du réconfort. Je le prend dans mes bras. Lorsque je me relève, je me retourne vers les paires d'yeux qui me fixent. J'attend une réplique, une phrase et c'est Wu qui se décide:

-Tu n'as quand même pas amené un orph…

-Non, je coupe assez brutalement.

Il me regarde, surpris par mon agressivité soudaine, mais je ne veux pas qu'il dise ce mot. Kyô en a assez souffert.

-Je vous présente Kyô Maxwell, mon fils ^^

Heero écarquille les yeux. Je crois que je viens de lui faire un de ses chocs. A tout les coup il va s'imaginer que je suis marié. De toute façon, il peut bien croire ce qu'il veut… Je le vois tourner les talons et s'en aller. Quatre se précipite à sa suite, me laissant face à des curieux.

-Tu….Es…Marié ??? Articule difficilement Wufei

Je lui souris.

-Attendez une seconde ^__^

Je m'éloigne un peu et met mon p'tit bout à terre.

-Va te baigner, je vais discuter.

-Yes, fit-il tout penaud

-Hey ! je fais en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. T'as intérêt à profiter de ton séjour sur terre. Et pis, on avait dit qu'on essayerait de trouver des coquillages pour la déco.

-D'ac ^^

Cela l'occupera un pitit moment. Je retourne vers les autres tout un gardant un œil sur mon fils. Ils attendent tous mon explication. Sally arbore un grand sourire et me demande :

-C'est qui l'heureuse élue ?

-Personne ^^

-Hein ! Maxwell tu te moques de nous !

-Pô du tout. Kyô était un des orphelins et après plusieurs choses qui se produites, j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

-En tout cas, il lui ressemble, lâche Trowa avec un ton de reproche.

-Je sais et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez de beau à me raconter ?

-Ne change pas de conversation Maxwell

-Pô du tout ^___^ Bon, ça va, je vais tout vous expliquer.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

J'aurais du m'y attendre….Il a refait sa vie…Sans moi….Avec une femme…..Il a….

-Heero !

Quatre me rattrape et tente de me stopper mais je suis fou de rage. Il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a laissé un faux espoir.

-Tu m'as menti, je crie à bout de nerf.

-Ecoutes-moi, fit-il en haussant la voix.

-Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, je fais au bord des larmes.

-Heero…

Il prend un air peiné. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être trahi.

-Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire, me confesse-t-il

-…

-Il l'a adopté, Heero !

-A…Adopté ??

-Oui, il l'a adopté parce que Kyô ne trouvait pas de foyer, enfin…. Il en trouvait mais il retournait toujours à l'orphelinat.

-Il me ressemble, je lâche amèrement.

-Je sais. Ca prouve qu'il tient encore à toi ^^

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je lui ais promis de rien dire, je…

-Ouais, je sais…. Bon, on y retourne.

Il me fait un grand sourire. Et voilà que j'agis comme un gosse. Je sais très bien que notre petit arabe n'aime pas trahir ses promesses, mais Duo savait bien ce qu'il faisait en lui demandant ça. Lorsqu'on y retourne, je vois Duo en train de parler avec les autres pendant que son….Son fils est dans l'eau. Je décide d'aller vers ce petit bout. Il me regarde venir vers lui avec ses yeux aussi bleus que l'eau de la mer. Nous nous dévisageons mutuellement. Il me ressemble vraiment, même s'il a aussi quelques caractères de Duo.

-C'est toi Heero ?

Heero !! Comment il connaît mon prénom ???? Bon, je vais pas m'arrêter sur ce détail.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu es Kyô.

-Yes ! Dis, tu veux bien m'aider ? J'arrive pô à attraper le coquillage, il est trop loin.

Il pointe une masse difforme. C'est là où il n'a pas pieds. J'avance dans l'eau puis je plonge. J'attrape le coquillage en question et je remonte. Il a une bonne vue pour l'avoir repéré à cette distance. Je retourne vers ma réplique miniature et lui tend l'objet de sa convoitise.

-WAOUH !!! Thanks ^______^

Il regarde le coquillage sous toutes les coutures comme si c'était un trésor.

-Tu n'es jamais venu sur terre ?

-Non. Papa m'en a souvent parlé mais on pouvait jamais venir par " manque de moyens " comme il disait.

Je reconnais un peu de Duo en lui. Il a ses cheveux châtains et puis son sourire.

-Heero ?

-Hn !

Il l'a bien retenu mon prénom.

-Tu connais bien mon papa ?

-Oui, je fais amèrement.

-Kyô-kun !

-J'arrive Daddy ! Allez viens, tu vas pô rester tout seul

Et il me prend la main, me tirant vers le rivage. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ??? Mais le temps que je réfléchisse, je suis déjà en face de Duo.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ^^

-Ouais ^___^ Il m'a même aidé à aller rechercher le coquillage

Le petit japonais tend sa trouvaille à Duo qui le prend et qui par la même occasion prend son fils dans ses bras. Son fils…. Cela me fait bizarre de dire ce mot.

-Il est joli. J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. Merci Heero

Il me fait un sourire sincère mais…..tellement beau. Il faut que je trouve le courage de lui parler.

-Bon, je vais te présenter aux quelques personnes que tu connais pas.

Il me tourne le dos puis se dirige vers les autres. Mais voyant qu'il était seul, il se tourne légèrement. 

-Bah ! tu viens pas ?

-J'arrive.

Je me met à les suivre. Duo présente ma réplique miniature aux autres et bizarrement Sally se prend pour une mère poule et ne le lâche pas, ce qui ne le dérange pas.

Puis, Quatre donne des directives à ses serviteurs pour que le repas se déroule sur la plage. Nous aidons quand même, et bien évidemment, c'est Duo qui a lancé cette idée. Le repas se passe relativement bien. Duo n'a pas changé, il a encore son éternel sourire, et ses bavardages incessants, bien que… Il se soit un peu calmé. Et puis, il est toujours aussi beau, sa peau blanche et laiteuse, son corps si finement musclé. Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, caresser cette peau si douce dans mes souvenirs. Je suis tellement pris dans ma contemplation que je ne vois pas les heures passer. Il est 22h51 et Duo se lève, tenant Kyô dans ses bras, à moitié endormi.

-Bon, je vais coucher mon petit monstre et moi avec ^^

-Bonne nuit Duo, fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

-Thanks ^^

Je le regarde monter les escaliers. Je lance un regard à Zeck puis je m'excuse auprès des autres, puis, j'empreinte le même chemin que lui, de toute façon, ils sont tous au courant de mes intentions. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, je vois Duo qui ouvre la porte. Mais Kyô me remarque et me fais un signe de la main. L'américain se retourne pour me voir, me fixe puis entre dans la chambre. J'avance jusqu'à la porte. Je tend la main pour frapper à la porte. Je tremble…

Toc toc toc

-Entre !

Je tourne la poignée et ouvre lentement la porte. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Une furie châtain me saute au cou. Je le prend dans mes bras et rentre un peu plus dans la chambre.

-Dis Heero ^^

-Hn

-On ira chercher des coquillages demain ?

-On verre Kyô. Peut-être qu'on fera autre chose demain !

-Mouais

Je vois que Duo m'observe du coin de l'œil puis il lâche :

-Kyô, j'ai dit au lit il me semble ?

-Voui, marmonne-t-il. Mais c'est Heero qui me couche !

Il me serre contre lui comme si j'allais le lâcher tout en regardant Duo avec des petits yeux.

-Bah….S'il veut !

Il me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et me dirige vers le lit. Kyô joue avec les mèches de cheveux qui se situe sur ma nuque. Il doit avoir l'habitude de jouer avec ceux de Duo. Une fois devant le lit, je le lâche et il reste debout sur le lit, me fixant avec ses yeux cobalts. J'ai l'impression de voir mon reflet, c'est…. Horrible. Le petit japonais se couche tout seul et me demande doucement: 

-J'peux avoir un câlin ?

C'est étrange, mais j'aime bien ce gosse. Je le serre contre moi. Quel sacré bout de chou ! Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais…. Non, son comportement est naturel et cela me trouble. Arrête de chercher des chicanes là où il n'y en a pas Yuy. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et je m'éloigne. Duo qui a eut tout le loisir de m'observer me fixe avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Ce que j'aimerais encore goûter à leur goût si exquis….

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Il est toujours aussi beau. Je…. Non Duo, tu ne craqueras pas. N'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait…. Je trouve qu'il s'entend bien avec Kyô. Heureusement, on ne sait jamais si…Heero se dirige vers moi. Il me regarde de ses yeux d'un bleu si intense.

-Je peux te parler un instant.

-Yes.

Peut-être veut-il qu'on parle de…. Il a l'air tellement malheureux… Il essaye de me le cacher derrière ses faux airs de soldat parfait. Mais il n'existe plus depuis longtemps.… Depuis que je lui ait dit ce que je ressentais….Depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux briller de désir…. Il cherche à se faire pardonner mais…. Tu m'as fait si mal Heero…..Alors que tu avais toute ma confiance, tu m'as poignardé dans le dos.

Je sors de la chambre sous le regard intrigué de mon bout de chou. Je me retrouve dans le couloir, face à lui….. Il hésite un peu mais il finit par dire :

-Duo, je….

Non, je ne veux rien savoir…..J'en ai assez souffert et toi…. Tu remues le couteau dans cette plaie qui saigne encore. J'agis à l'opposé de ce que Hilde m'a fait promettre mais je….

-Duo, je t'en prie, fit-il en me rattrapant par le bras. Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout…

Ses yeux expriment une telle tristesse….Je….Je me risque à l'écouter même si j'ai si mal…..De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre….Je t'ai déjà perdu….

-Duo, je sais que les mots n'effacent pas les actes mais….

Il est confus, ses mots ont du mal à sortir. Il est si mignon comme ça…..Non Duo, tu ne tomberas pas dans le panneau.

-Laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner, finit-il par dire.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans le mien. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses pupilles si bleues…. Une seconde chance….Je te la donnerais volontiers mais…..Est-ce que tu me garantis de ne pas me faire souffrir encore…..Non, cela n'est jamais une garantie, comme tu le dit, les mots ne sont que des mots. Ce ne sont que des lettres superposées qui ne veulent rien dire, si une personne ne leur trouve pas de sens.

-Heero….Je….

Je reste con….Je voudrais sauter à ton cou mais cette douleur est devenu maîtresse de mon cœur, cela fait mal et cela m'empêche de me jeter corps et âme dans tes bras. Il me fixe, espérant une réponse de ma part. Je te veux mais…. Je ne te pardonnerais pas si facilement…

-Prouve moi que tu la mérites !

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux. Il est apparemment surpris par ma réponse. Son regard se met à briller, comme si j'avais rallumé une flamme éteinte depuis trop longtemps.

-Tu m'excuses mais je ne veux pas laisser Kyô tout seul plus longtemps.

-Hai, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Heureusement que j'ai cette excuse, je…..Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Je lui fait tout de même un sourire d'excuse et je rentre dans la chambre.

-Daddy ?

-Hn !

-Je peux te poser un question ?

Je m'allonge à côté de lui alors qu'il vient se blottir contre moi.

-Yes !?!?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ??

-Daddy. Tu as une amoureuse ?

-What ?!! Et bien….

Ou la la... Comment aborder le sujet avec lui ??? Comment lui dire que je préfère les hommes??? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant. Je sais bien qu'à cet age ils ont l'esprit plus large mais….

-Kyô, je…. Tu sais, je…Je n'aime pas vraiment les femmes

-Bah et Hilde ?

-C'est pas pareil, Hilde est comme ma sœur ^^

-Et pourquoi tu les aimes pas ?

-Et bien parce que je préfère les hommes. Je ne les déteste pas, mais je ne ferais pas ma vie avec une.

Il me considère un instant. Je crains sa réaction. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de ça. Il me prend le cou et me fais un câlin.

-Kyô…Kun

-C'est pô grave si tu aime les hommes, moi je t'aime comme tu es papa.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour du petit corps si fragile. Cela me réconforte…

-Mais pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu avec un amoureux ?

-Parce que j'aime quelqu'un même si… Un jour il m'a blessé

-Il est missant, il mérite pô que tu l'aimes.

Je souris. Il comprend vite my angel

-Tu sais quand on aime une personne plus que tout, il est difficile de l'oublier, même si on la hait pour son acte, même si on s'éloigne le plus possible.

-C'est pour cela que tu avais pas revu tes amis ?

Il se relève et me fait face.

-C'est qui ton amoureux ^^

-Je te le dirais plus tard.

Je lui embrasse le front et je ferme le yeux pour m'endormir.

-Hey ! Dis-moi papa * chibis eyes *

-Non. Je me débrouillerais tout seul.

Il grogne un peu et dépose sa tête sur mon torse. Il triture ma natte un petite moment puis il finit par s'endormir. Heero…. Je finis par m'endormir à force de penser à ses souvenirs aussi bon que mauvais.

****

A suivre

Duo: Rooo 16 page, tu te relâches ^^

Law: Excuse, mais c'est déjà pas mal

Duo: Voui, je l'avoue, tu te surpasses pour ce fic.

Law: Mici ^^

Duo: Bon, laissez lui un review pour qu'elle continue

Shi-sama: A faire des looonnngs chapitres ^^

Law: Po croyable ^^O

Shi-sama & Duo: ^_____________^


	4. Partie IV

****

Titre : Vivre sans toi….

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Bah…. Que voulez-vous que ce soit ^^ Nan, je déconne, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Genre : OOC, POV, Romance, Yaoi, Angst

****

Couples : Bon, alors 4x6; 5xSally; 3x13 et puis à venir 1x2

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi, comme d'hab. Faudrait penser à les cloner ou quelque chose du genre, histoire que chacune des Fan-ficteuses puissent en avoir un exemplaire chez elle ( de chaque G-boys bien sur ^^ )

****

Ch'tite note : Désolé pour le retard, j'aurais put le mettre plus tôt mais ma béta l'avait po corrigé ^^0. Et vu que c'est en général truffé de fautes. Donc merci Shali-chan * méga kisu * Bon, je vais répondre aux reviews :

****

Kari30150: Mici pour ton review ^^

****

Dstine: Tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre, C'est promis ^^.

****

Mely: Rooo, une lectrice qui me dit que Kyô est mignon, miiicccciiiiiiiiiii. J'allais finir par croire qu'il était transparent lol. 

****

Kaory: Et vi, je voulais un couple original et pi ils ont le initial du bonheur Trowa & Treize ~__^ Pour ce qui c'est passé entre les deux zigotos, tu av le savoir dans ce chapitre ^^

****

ChtiteElfie: La voili la suiteuh, un peu en retard car ma Béta était po là, mais la voili ^^. Et pi tu verra bien ce qui leur est arrivée, voili le chapitre ou je lève le voile du mystère Oo Je deviens poétique même dans les reviews mwa ^^°. Kisu Chtite et mici bocou

****

Loumiola: Les réconciliés !!!!!!!!! Ben viii que je vais les réconciliées, sinon j'aurais po fais ce fic ^^0.

****

Shunrei: Rooo une deuxième qui me parle de Kyô ^^. Mici pour ton review et tu verra bien ce qu'il va arriver

****

Makena: Rooo, missante, t'avais oublié un chapitre. Naaaaaaaan je rigole, je sais que tu es débordée, et c'est po grave si tu li po la suite dans l'immédiat. Contente que le couple Treize / Trowa te plaise ^^. KISU ma pititeuh Mak'

  
Les " ************ " indiquent un changement de POV et parfois de lieux ^^. 

GOOD LECTURE 

****

Vivre sans toi...

Partie IV

POV de Heero

Je me réveille mais avec un sentiment de vide. Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas loin, un ou deux murs nous séparent mais….Bon, il m'a dit de lui prouver que je peux mais…. Il y avait quand même un ton de reproches dans son annonce. Je me lève péniblement et enfile un débardeur et un jean avant de descendre dans les escaliers. Le déjeuner est installé dehors et je vois Sally, Wufei ainsi que Duo et….Son fils. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse à cette idée. Mais j'ai quand même du mal.

-Heero !

Le petit monstre se jette sur moi alors que j'ai même pas posé le pieds dehors.

-Bonjour, je fais pour tout le monde

Je le prends dans mes bras car il n'a pas l'air décidé à me lâcher. Je m'assois sur la première chaise, face à Wufei et à côté de Duo. 

-Tu devineras jamais où Tati Sally va m'emmener ? ^^

-Ben…..

Je jette un regard à Sally. Avec les Preventers, elle connaît beaucoup de monde mais de là a emmené un gosse.

-Je sais pas

-On va aller à un super Aquarium ^^

Je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas la terre. Je jette un œil à Duo qui se contente de me sourire. Ce sourire cache tout de même quelque chose.

-Et vous y allez vers quelle heure ?

-D'ici 30 minutes

-Pourquoi ? Il est quel heure ????

-Il est 10 heure, me répond Wufei.

10h00 !!!! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi.

-Mr Yuy

-Hn !

-Un certain Mr pour vous

Le majordome me tend un téléphone. Je me lève et pose Kyô à terre qui court se jeter dans les bras de Sally qui le câline volontiers, au malheur de Wufei. Je prends le téléphone et m'éloigne sur la terrasse, sous le regard interrogateur de Duo.

-Allô ?

C'est le chef de mon chantier. Je lui avais pourtant laisser tout les plans de la maison. Il me répond qu'il y a un problème d'hommes, qu'il en manque deux. Pffff, quel bande d'incompétents. Bon, je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix. Je raccroche et donne le combiné au majordome.

-Kuso !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interroge Wufei

-Je dois aller à la maison, ils sont pas capables de suivre mes directives.

-Il te reste pas grand chose à faire, fit Sally tout en câlinant le petit japonais.

-Non, il ne reste que les pièces secondaires mais ils sont pas capables de comprendre. Bon, j'y vais et je reviens vite.

Et je me dirige vers l'intérieur sans même avoir pris le temps de prendre mon café. Kuso ! Ils vont en baver si ça continue comma ça.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je le regarde partir. Essaye-t-il de se défiler ou bien est-il vraiment énervé par cela ? Je regarde Wufei et tente la question !

-Il habite où ?

-A quelques kilomètres de là, il a fait construire sa maison en même temps que celle de Quatre mais cela a pris du retard vu qu'il est pas souvent là.

-Je vois.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille si on veut faire notre petite visite, lâche Sally.

-OUAIH ^_____________^

Kyô saute à terre et vient vers moi

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir ?

-No Thanks My Angel

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Tu me raconteras ^^

-Yes !

Kyô rejoint Sally. Elle adore s'occuper de lui, c'est son instinct maternelle qui remonte ^^. Je jette un regard malicieux à Wu en disant:

-Alors, il est pour quand le premier petit Wuffy ?

-Raaaaa, ça va, grogne-t-il

Je rigole face à la tête de notre chinois.

-Bonjours vous deux * gros bâillement *

Je me retourne et vois Quatre qui baille tout en se frottant les yeux. Il nous regarde tout les deux, surpris.

-Bah ! Où sont les autres ??

-Heero est parti et Sally va emmener Kyô à l'aquarium

-Heero ! Parti ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ????

Le petit blond me regarde

-HEY ! J'ai rien fait !!

-Heero a été appelé sur le chantier de sa maison, explique Wu

-Tu vois, c'est pô mwa

-Excuse-moi Duo

Il me fait un timide sourire d'excuse puis il s'assoit dans un fauteuil. C'est vrai qu'avant, je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce que lui sans l'envoyer balader ou l'insulter, il y a du progrès ^^.

-Et ils y vont quand à l'aquarium

-Ce matin ^^

-Tu n'y vas pas ?

-Nan, je fais avec un ton neutre.

J'ai à parler avec lui, s'il revient…. Ai-je bien fait de lui dire ça ? Je serais le premier à me jeter dans ses bras pour retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres. Je remarque que Zeck est arrivé et Quatre s'est empressé de se blottir contre lui. Le petit arabe m'a raconté comment ça c'est passé entre eux. Je trouve que Zeck est quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai toujours respecté et je suis content que Quat-chou ait trouvé le bonheur avec lui. Tout comme Trowa avec Treize même si cela m'a un peu surpris au départ. Mon bonheur ? Je l'ai laissé s'échapper telles les larmes de douleur que j'ai pleuré. Une petite fripouille me sort de mes pensée.

-Daddy ? Tu viens vraiment pô alors ?

Je le contemple un instant. Il a mis son short en jean avec un t-shirt vert émeraude. Il est so cute.

-No my angel. Tu n'as qu'à…… me ramener quelque chose ^^ Sally, y'a mon….

-On se débrouillera, me répond Sally.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Puis la blonde tend la main à mon petit japonais.

-Tu veux y aller ou tu veux rester ?

-On y va ^^

Mon bout de chou me fait un bisous puis prend la main de Sally. Je les regarde s'éloigner, un peu à regret. J'aurais voulu être avec lui….Mais il faut faire des choix et je me dois de parler avec Heero. Je détache enfin mon regard de l'intérieur pour me retrouver face à trois regards : un moqueur, deux attendris.

-On prend son rôle à cœur Maxwell, fait Wu moqueur.

-Raaa, ça va

-L'écoute pas Duo, fait Quatre. Je trouve cela mignon, la façon dont tu prends ton rôle de père à cœur

Je lui souris. Il est gentil mon Quat'. Je tiens énormément à Kyô même si ça ne se voit peut-être pas. Tiens, c'est bizarre, je remarque que Zeck n'a pas beaucoup parler avec mwa. Par contre, il parle trop avec Heero. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Heero n'est plus à moi mais….. Cela m'énerve de les voir ensemble, de si bien s'entendre. Je préférerai que cela soit avec moi…… On entend une porte et mon japonais arrive et s'affale littéralement sur le siège à mes côtés. 

-Alors ? Ose demander Quatre devant un japonais apparemment énervé

-Ce sont des abrutis et je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet.

Le blond ne dit rien. Heero est vraiment énervé. D'ailleurs, il se sert un café dans un grand bol, il a besoin de sa caféine pour se calmer…..Il n'a pas changer….Sans faire vraiment attention, je suis en train de fixer Heero. Quatre me lance un regard ce qui me stoppe net dans ma contemplation. J'me suis fait griller. Le petit blond ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre ? Fais Heero en le fixant

-Et bien…. Je pensais que ce soir on pourrait sortir dans le nouveau club.

Heero a le visage qui devient plus crispé. Quelle super idée Quatre ? Faire revenir les vieux souvenirs, j'y avais pô pensé. Et hop, on remue encore le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Quatre, déclara Heero.

-Pourquoi ? Je fais avec défi. On pourra s'amuser, danser et prendre un verre.

Heero me fixe. Il encaisse sans broncher mais je suis sûr qu'il boue intérieurement. Il s'énerve toujours très vite depuis qu'il laisse ses émotions sortir. 

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Heero, on ferait mieux de rester tranquillement ici, fit Zeck qui n'avait pas parler avant.

Mange toi ça Maxwell. Blondy Boy défend Heero. De quoi il se mêle celui-là. Je règle mes comptes quand je veux et où je veux.

-Rooo, allez, un petit verre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

J'en reviens pas que c'est moi qui aie dit ça. Pourtant, c'est un bar le responsable de mon malheur. Bah ! C'est pas grave si vous comprenez pas, vous le saurez tôt ou tard. Je jette un œil à Heero qui est sur le point d'exploser. C'est tout moi ça, le pousser à bout.

-Arrête, fit-il avec un ton grave

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait mal ?

Il me fusille du regard. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un tel regard de sa part. Mwa, ça me fait si mal…….. et toi ? est-ce que tu en à souffert ou bien c'est juste parce que tu ne veux pas mêler les autres à notre petit diffèrent. 

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet ici, fit-il

-Et si moi j'en ai envie !

-Baka ! T'es vraiment borné !

-Je croyais que c'était une qualité !

Mon cœur se serre à ce mot: " Baka " Cela m'avait manqué….. Le japonais soupire

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller me changer les idées en sortant.

-Ouaih, c'est vrai mais je t'ai pas dit de sortir pour….. POUR COUCHER AVEC LE PREMIER VENU !!!!

Je me lève et commence à partir, c'est trop insupportable. Je lance vite un regard d'excuse à Quatre. J'ai honte de leur apprendre les faits comme ça mais…. C'est dans ma nature, je suis comme je suis et point barre.

-MAIS BORDEL, fit Heero en se levant et en frappant violemment sur la table. J'ETAIS IVRE

Un étrange silence règne sur le balcon, balayé par une brise légère. Il….Je me retourne pour faire face à Heero. Non, je ne peux pas….. Je tourne les talons et part. J'ai trop mal, je…..Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et je…… Je me rends compte que je pleure. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je m'écroule par terre, dos contre le mur, fourrant ma tête entre mes genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes…. Larmes que je croyais taries à la fin de la guerre.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je suis le dernier des imbéciles. Je me suis encore emporté contre lui…. Il va me haïr, c'est certain. Je le regarde s'éloigner en courant.

-Duo…..

Je reste immobile, le regardant partir loin de moi….. Encore une fois…. J'entends une chaise qui recule. Je sais bien qui s'est.

-Merci Zeck, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je me retourne et fais un sourire d'excuse à tout le monde, puis je prends la direction de la mer. Je déambule un moment sur les dunes de sable avant de m'asseoir sur l'une d'elles. Cette étendue d'eau si calme….. Je me souviens de ce moment si dur qui nous a séparés….. Comment l'oublier !

****

[ FLASH - BACK ]

On était encore en guerre contre Oz et cela faisait trois semaines que je nageait dans le bonheur. Je ne sais comment, mais Duo a trouvé le courage de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je m'en souviens encore……C'était un jour de pluie alors qu'une mission avait mal tourné. Duo et moi étions partis de notre côté, sachant pertinemment que les autres avaient fait de même. J'étais sérieusement blessé aux côtes et était très mal en point. Duo voulait me soigner et je lui ai dit que je m'en foutais. Il m'a regardé et il m'a pris dans ses bras en disant: " Ne dit pas ça…. Moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes. " Je trouvais cela étrange, je me sentais bizarre, je….. Je me suis découvert des sentiments…..Pour lui et j'ai répondu. 

Je me suis un peu accroché à lui mais…. Il était tout pour moi. Il était le soleil de mes jours sombres; Il était la douceur dans ce monde de violence; Il était mon refuge lorsque je voulais craquer. Il m'a ouvert aux émotions et depuis ce jour là, je suis devenu plus expressif et je le suis resté. 

Mais voilà qu'on me le prend. Duo devait effectuer une mission avec Wufei et pour cela, il devait être absent pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines…...La première fut une torture…...Un enfer…...Et la deuxième, n'en parlons pas. En plus, je ne pouvais même pas le joindre enfin, au bout d'une semaine et demi, j'ai réussi à bidouiller mon gundam afin de pouvoir communiquer avec mon amour. Je l'ai surpris en pleine préparation dans son gundam.

/ Hee-chan !?!?!!!??! /

-'Lut, je fais d'une petite voix

Je le regarde à travers l'écran. c'est si dur de ne pouvoir te toucher. Inconsciemment, je mets ma main sur l'écran, comme si je voulais caresser sa peau mais…. CE n'est que l'écran froid que ma main effleure.

-Tu me manques, je murmure.

Il me sourit et je vois qu'il pose sa main sur la mienne par le biais de l'écran.

/ Me too, My lover, me fait-il en souriant /

Ce que j'aimerais que tu sois à côté de moi…. Je le vois qui prend une profonde inspiration

/ Hee-chan ? /

-Hn !

Ca me dit rien qui vaille.

/ On risque peut-être de rester plus longtemps que prévu pour la mission, fit-il doucement /

-QUOI !!!!!

/ Ben….. Ca dépend de ce qu'on va faire ce soir ^^0 Tu sais, tu devrais sortir un peu ? /

-Hn, pas envie

/ Mais siii, aller dehors, respirer le bon air pur au lieu de t'enfermer devant ce fichu ordi /

Je souris devant cette remarque. Il déteste toujours autant quand je suis son mon laptop.

/ Allez ^___^ Fais-moi le plaisir de sortir t'amuser /

-Hn, je fais pas très convaincu

/ Nan, je veux une vrai réponse, pas un de tes " Hn " aussi vagues que l'océan ^^ /

Je soupire. C'est dingue comme je n'arrive pas à lui résister.

-Ok, je ferais un effort.

/ J'aime mieux ça ^_______^ Chuis désolé Hee-chan, mais on va devoir aller en mission Wuffy et mwa /

/ WUFEI, crie le chinois /

/ Bon, je te laisse. My Lover ^^ /

Il m'envoie un baiser puis l'écran se brouille. Sortir…..Sans lui ça n'a aucun sens…. Bon, je vais le faire pour me changer les idées. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a fais promettre, Tenshi. C'est horrible ce sentiment de manque qu'il y a en moi. Je descends de mon gundam et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'enfile un jeans et une chemise blanche avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Je traîne le long des rues qui sont toutes plus sombres les autres que les autres. Je m'arrête devant un bar, entre et demande une bière. Je passe finalement la soirée à observer les personnes qui sont dans ce pub tout en changeant de boisson. Ils sont vraiment pathétiques les hommes. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai quand même pas mal bu. Et plus, je ne sais pas trop quel effet à l'alcool sur moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment….

C'est alors qu'un autre homme rentre. Il est blond et ses cheveux lui arrivent aux hanches. Il me fixe avec ses deux lagons bleus emplis d'une grande douleur.

-Zeck…Je murmure.

-B'soir. Un whisky s'vous'plait

Le barman lui en serre un. Il le boit cul sec et en redemande un autre. Je l'invite à s'asseoir à côté de moi alors qu'il prend carrément la bouteille avec deux verre. Il me raconte que Noin l'a plaqué pour Lady une. Elle est bien bonne celle-là, mon ennemi me confie ses conflits sentimentaux.. Finalement, nous passons la soirée à bavarder tout en buvant. Je lui ai moi même dit pourquoi j'étais là. Puis il finit par me ramener….. Mais j'étais pas très claire voyant et j'étais tellement triste que…..

**[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]**

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je pleure et j'ai mal…. Si mal…. Cela fait mal de se rappeler. Mais quel idiot j'ai été de lui dire de sortir ? Fucking Mission. On en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

**[ FLASH - BACK ]**

J nous avait envoyés comme mission de récupérer des plans et de détruire une base de Oz. Et en plus, je devais la faire avec Wu. On était depuis une semaine et demi sur place et on avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans cette maudite base. Lorsque Heero a réussi à m'avoir en communication, il avait l'air si triste que je voulais qu'il s'amuse. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça…. A vrai dire, je déteste ça. Ainsi je lui ai dit de sortir. Il me manquait tellement, il ne savait pas le bien fou que ça m'a fait lorsque je l'ai vu sur ce mini écran. Le soir même, nous avons enfin réussi à entrer dans la base. Je me suis occupé des explosifs pendant que Wu s'occupait des fichiers. La mission fut un véritable succès. 

/ YEEESSS, on rentre ^________________^ /

/ Ouaih, gueule pas comme ça Maxwell /

/ Quoi ! T'es pas pressé de revoir ta Sally, mon pitit Wuffy ^^ /

/ MAXWELL, crie le chinois tout rouge /

Et hop, j'accélère, laissant Wu un peu derrière. Je suis trop pressé de revoir mon Heero. Il me manque cruellement. Je suis tellement pressé qu'en peu de temps on arrive à la base. Tout le monde doit dormir à l'heur qu'il est mais c'est po grave. Wuffy m'engueule parce que je fais trop de bruit. M'en fous.

Je monte rapidement les escaliers et me retrouve devant la porte de notre chambre. Je l'ouvre et là…..Une vision d'horreur…. J'aurais bien voulu me croire dans une autre dimension mais ça n'était pas le cas. Je vois Heero en train de faire l'amour avec un autre mec. Mon cœur se brise net sous cette vision qui me fait reculer. Je rebrousse chemin, alors qu'il crie mon prénom. Je vais pour descendre les escaliers mais une main me retient. Je la retire brutalement en criant:

-Ne me touche pas ! 

Je lui fais face. Son regard triste affronte mon regard haineux….Oui, je le hais maintenant…..Il a osé me trahir alors que je…..Que je me suis donné corps et âme à lui. Il était tout pour moi et lui…..Il me poignarde dans le dos.

-Gomen ne Duo, je….

-Pardon !!!!! Je répète. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Bordel, je te dis de sortir pour t'amuser et tu te ramènes avec n'importe quel type. J'te faisais confiance Merde !!

Il tente de s'approcher mais mon regard noir l'en dissuade. Il ne m'avait jamais vu en colère et bien, il va le regretter.

-Je te conseille fortement de ne plus m'approcher, de ne plus me parler Heero. Dorénavant, nos seuls contact seront pour les missions et rien d'autre, c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus te voir. Si par hasard on est dans la même pièce, je te jure que l'un de nous sortira, tu vas regretter amèrement de m'avoir fait ça.

Shinigami is back. J'arrive pas à croire que je le menace….Mwa…Je le regardr encore un peu et descends les escaliers. Ca me fait mal….J'ai si mal au fond de mon cœur….Je fais le tour du salon du regard avant de rentrée dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin de….Je sors le pot de Nutella et plonge une cuillère dedans avant de la fourrer dans ma bouche. A défaut de pouvoir pleurer, je vais m'empiffrer….. Boys don't cry….. Mais cela ne fait pas beaucoup d'effet car deux secondes plus tard, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je laisse tout en plan et sors…. Je me réfugie dans mon Deathscythe…..Lui au moins, il ne m'a jamais trahi.

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero [ Toujours dans le Flash - Back ]

Je le regarde s'éloigner…. Je suis figé sur place, incapable de quoi que ce soit…. Il m'a menacé de….. Je viens de le perdre….. j'ai mal….Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Est-ce que c'est ça la souffrance de perdre un être cher ? Oui, c'est ça….Je viens de perdre l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde, c'est même pire que…. Perdre la vie…. Je regarde le couloir mais il est vide de vie…..Comme moi. Tel un automate, je rentre dans ma chambre. Je le fixe avec toute la haine qui m'est possible d'avoir mais…..Non ce , n'est pas de ça faute….C'est moi le seul responsable….Je suis si misérable…..

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens un doux liquide couler le long de mes joues. Je m'approche encore du lit mais le regard perdu….Vide, comme si on m'avait retiré toute vie…..Mon âme….Oui, c'est ça….. Duo est parti avec mon âme comme pour me punir. Je m'écroule sur le lit, pleurant…Pleurant à chaudes larmes pour la première fois de ma vie et ce n'est même pas lui qui me console. C'est une main…..Ami ? Ennemi ? Tout est confus…Je ne sais plus….

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, me fait-il.

Je relève mes yeux envahis de larmes vers lui. 

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute……C'est la mienne

Il prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse le front.

-On va dire que nous sommes tous les deux en tort, hn ?

Je n'en peux plus……C'est…..Trop… Je me jette dans ses bras….j'ai besoin de réconfort et il m'accueille comme un ami, me serrant doucement contre lui, me berçant avec des paroles rassurantes mais rien ne pourra apaiser ma peine…Cette souffrance…. Je comprends peut-être pourquoi J ne voulait pas que j'exprime des sentiments envers les autres…. Si on est froid, on ne souffre pas de nos sentiments, mais c'est si bien de….. De se sentir vivre….Aimé… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à pleurer dans ses bras mais….J'y reste un bon moment avant qu'il ne déclare :

-Heero, je vais devoir y aller.

Je me relève, essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main. C'est vrai, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un le voit ici…..il risque gros en temps normal mais maintenant…. Duo serait capable de le tuer….Alors que c'est moi qu'il devrait supprimer. Il relève mon visage et mon regard croise deux lagons bleus.

-Heero, si tu as envie de parler, sache que je serais là.

-Merci Zeck

Je lui fais un pitoyable sourire mais je lui souris quand même. Il se rhabille. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez d'être resté là….Il aurait pu partir mais il est resté…. Il part, tout en m'adressant un sourire quoique gêné son sourire. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je me retrouve seul…..C'est toujours ce que j'ai été….Seul….Finalement, c'est peut-être ce que je mérite, rester seul…..

****

[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]

Je remarque que mes larmes ont encore coulé….Kuso ! Je les essuies. Tu arrives toujours aussi bien à me faire souffrir qu'à me transporter de joie. C'est ta manière de te venger, ne ? Ma façon a été de te faire porter le chapeau à chacune de nos disputes. Je mettais la faute sur ton dos pour moins me sentir coupable…. Alors que c'était moi le fautif. Mais je te laisserais pas partir cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterais pas. Et puis, il faut que je m'explique avec les autres car tu serais incapable de le faire tel que je te connais. Je me lève péniblement tout en regardant une dernière fois la mer. Elle est si calme comparée à mon cœur. Puis, je me dirige vers le balcon où je vois Trowa et Treize qui se sont levés mais…. Il manque Quatre et Zeck….

-Je crois que tu attends des explications, je fais à Wufei

-Pas qu'à moi.

Vu que les deux blonds ne sont pas là, j'en déduis que Zeck préfère lui annoncé lui-même. C'est mieux que ça soit lui qui lui dise. Je m'assoie en face de mes trois interlocuteurs et commence à expliquer à mes deux anciens compagnons de guerre le pourquoi de ma séparation avec l'américain.

**********************************************

****

POV de Quatre

Heero est parti s'isoler et Zeck reste silencieux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sens tellement de souffrance autour de moi. Je ressens même de la tristesse et de la peur de la part de mon amour, mais pourquoi ? Zeck me sourit et me dis :

-Viens

Il me prend la main et me traîne dans la maison, laissant Wufei dehors. C'est alors que je vois Trowa et Treize descendre et je les salus ainsi que Zeck avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans notre chambre. Il referme la porte puis me fixe.

-Zeck…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je demande inquiet.

-Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé ce qui me liait à Heero ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler…..Est-ce que tu…..Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur leur séparation ?

Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Heero et Duo se sont séparés parce que le soir où Duo est revenu de mission, il a vu Heero avec un autre homme

-Comment tu le sais ?

Il me regarde. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me répondre….Non…. Ne me dis pas que…. Je le regarde, attendant sa réponse même si….

-C'était moi, cet homme, fait-il dans un souffle.

-Zeck….Mais….Comment…..

Je suis perdu… Comment a-t-il pu….Enfin….Raaa, tout ce brouille dans ma tête…Je….Il me prend dans ses bras….Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser

-Excuse-moi Quatre.

Je me laisse aller contre son torse…..Je pleure…..

-Pourquoi ? Je fais dans un murmure.

-Je…… Ce soir là, je m'étais saoulé car Noin m'avait plaqué. J'ai rencontré Heero dans un bar qui lui aussi essayait de noyer sa tristesse dans un verre. Après, je l'ai raccompagné. On n'avait pas du tout prévu ce qui adviendrait mais…..On était tous les deux si désespérés que inconsciemment, on voulait se réconforter.

-….

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi alors que cette annonce me laisse muet…Je…Comment…..J'ai mal….

-Pardonne-moi Quatre, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais….

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

-….

Je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux…. Il est triste…Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de l'être…. D'être effondré 

-Pourquoi ? Je répète

-J'avais peur de te perdre.

-Mais si tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, pourquoi aurais tu peur de me perdre, c'est insensé

Il me regarde avec tendresse. Il sait que je l'aime, pourquoi en douter 

-Parce que les hommes agissent bizarrement quand on leur annonce certaine choses.

Oh ! Je comprends, il a eu peur que je le comprenne de travers. J'essuie mes yeux et le regarde. Il baisse la tête et murmure un " Pardonne-moi ". Je souris intérieurement. Oui, j'aurais peut-être fait cette bêtise s'il me l'avait annoncé plus tôt mais là….. Je lui relève la tête et me rapproche de ses lèvres, y déposant un tendre baiser. 

-Je te pardonne Zeck, je lui dis, parce que je t'aime et que toi aussi.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse passionnément, collant mon corps contre le sien. Je ne veux pas le perdre surtout pour une bêtise due à l'alcool.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

J'ai tellement pleuré que j'en ai oublié la notion du temps. Quelle heure il est ? Je regarde le réveil qui affiche 14h05. Shit ! Kyô a peut-être dû revenir de sa visite à l'aquarium avec Sally. 

Toc toc toc

Hum ! Qui est-ce que ça peu bien être ? je me lève, essuie mes yeux et ouvre la porte…..Il est là….Devant moi…..Je referme brutalement la porte mais il l'arrête avant que j'ai eu le temps de la fermer.

-Il faut qu'on parle Duo

Je bloque la porte de mon côté afin qu'il ne l'ouvre pas plus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler….Ni de toi voir….

Non, c'est faux, je voudrais me réfugier dans tes bras…… Raaaa, je réagis exactement comme Hilde pensait.

-Alors écoute-moi…Ce la fait trop longtemps que l'on s'évite et je tiens à ce que tu saches la vérité.

Je ne réponds rien, je l'écoute…La vérité…Mais quelle vérité ? Celle qui me fera encore plus mal ou bien celle qui apaisera mon cœur ? Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il continue:

-Le jour où tu m'as dit de sortir pour m'amuser…je suis sorti pour te faire plaisir parce que moi, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je me suis assis à un bar et j'ai bu toute la soirée.

Sa voix s'étrangle…Bah ! Vas-y, dis le nom de celui qui t'a pris à moi cette nuit.

-J'ai rencontré Zeck ce soir là, il s'était fait larguer par Noin. Et ce que tu as vu fut le résultat de notre désespoir mêlé à l'alcool. Oui, tu me manquais cruellement…A ce point que….

Zeck…..C'était avec Zeck qu'il était cette nuit là….Mais…..

-Duo, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, et je sais que mes mots n'effacerons rien mais….

-Mais ?

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire que ça : Aishiteru Duo

Heero….. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner…..Le temps que je réagisse et ouvre la porte, il n'est déjà plus dans le couloir. Mais je vois Zeck et Quatre. Instinctivement, je fusille du regard le grand blond.

-Duo, me fais l'arabe

-Excuse-moi mais….

-Je sais, fit-il en coupant court à ma réplique.

Je le regarde. Il est blotti contre Blondy By. J'en déduis qu'il lui a dit et que notre petit arabe lui a pardonné. Raaaa, fous pas la merde Maxwell. Ils sont heureux ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

-Excuse-moi Zeck

-C'est pas grave, je comprends.

-DADDY !!!!

Je me retourne et une bombe châtaigne me saute dessus. Je le prends dans mes bras et essaye d'afficher un grand sourire…Mouaih ! Quatre a pas l'air très convaincu par mon effort vu sa tête. 

-J'ai vu plein de chose. J'ai vu tout plein de poissons, des grands, des petits.

-Hey doucement Kyô-kun ^^00 On va descendre et tu vas me raconter tout ça, plus lentement.

Je descends les escaliers avec mon petit monstre qui parle à toute vitesse. Je crie qu'il va finir par me battre. Il me raconte tout en détails puis il veut descendre pour me montrer quelque chose. Une fois en bas des escaliers, je le pose à terre. Il cours dehors et me ramène un coquillage. Je le prends tout en marchant pour sortir sur la terrasse, là où son tout les autres. Je jette un regard à Heero avant de reporter mon attention sur le coquillage.

-On dirait une scorpion !

-Ouaih ! C'est…Euh….Tati Sally, y s'appelle comment le coquillage ?

-C'est le Peigne de Vénus

-Rien que ça ! Je fais ironique.

-Il est zoli, hein ?

-Très joli, My Angel

J'en profite pour regarder la réaction de Heero. Je me sens ridicule d'être comme ça….Ne pas lui parler alors qu'il m'aime encore….Mais moi aussi….

Finalement, l'après-midi se passe bien. Heero et moi ne nous sommes pas engueulés. Kyô n'a d'ailleurs pas arrêté de le coller. A ce propos, je lui ai dit notre projet de sortir dans un club. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il voulait s'endormir avec nous. Il est 22h16 et Kyô est endormi sur les genoux de sa réplique adulte. Il est si beau. J'ai peut-être tort d'espérer car notre couple est peut-être sans issue. Je me lève et me rapproche du japonais:

-Euh….Je vais aller le coucher

Je lui souris gauchement. Je ne sais plus où me foutre. C'est alors qu'il prend mon fils dans ses bras et se lève.

-C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Je monte avec lui jusqu'à la chambre. Il dépose Kyô dans le lit, en même temps qu'un baiser sur son front. Ils sont so cute tout les deux.

-Merci Heero

Il me sourit et sort sans plus de cérémonie. Bon, je vais me préparer pour la soirée car Quatre veut qu'on aille dans ce fameux club. J'enfile mon pantalon noir en cuir avec des lacets sur le côté. En haut, je mets mon débardeur noir, moulant tout en laissant sortir ma croix qui brille sur le tissu sombre. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de mon bout de chou et ressors. Je me dirige vers le salon où tout le monde est près. Ah ! Non, il manque Heero….

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je ressors de la chambre….il ne m'a rien dit. Raaa, laisse lui un peu de temps Yuy et va te préparer. Je vais dans ma chambre. Je sors un jeans délavé et une chemise blanche. Un petit paquet tombe sur le sol. C'est….. Je le ramasse et m'assoie sur le lit, fixant cette petite boite noir. Je l'ouvre, revoyant cette bague. Elle est en argent. Cette bague est composée de deux serpents enlacés qui tiennent respectivement une améthyste et une aiguë marine bleu. 

****

[ FLASH - BACK ]

Duo m'avait traîné dans un centre commercial sous prétexte de vouloir s'acheter des vêtements. Bien sûr, j'ai cédé après des heures de supplications. On s'est arrête devant une bijouterie. Duo est un peu comme les pies, il aime bien ce qui brille ^^

-Hee-chan, regarde !

-hn

Il me montre une bague en argent avec deux serpents tenant une pierre mauve et une bleu.

-Hee-chan !

-Hn ?

Il se colle contre moi et ses limites s'il se met pas à ronronner comme à chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose.

-Si un jour tu veux me faire un cadeau, c'est celle-ci que je veux ^^

-Ouaih….Un jour

****

[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]

Je l'ai finalement acheté peu de temps après que tu m'aies dit ça, sauf que….. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te la donner…..Duo…..Je referme l'écrin et le pose sur le lit. Je me change rapidement mais mes yeux viennent se poser sur cette écrin. Finalement, j'en sors la bague et la mets sur une fine chaîne en argent qu'ensuite je mets à mon cou. Si c'est possible entre nous, je te l'offrirais enfin…. Pour te prouver combien je t'aime.

Je ressors de la chambre et descends. Tout le monde est vêtu très classe ce soir. Mon regard vient de suite se poser sur l'américain qui est plus sexy que jamais. Ca va être dur de résister à la tentation… Nous montons tous dans la limousine de Quatre, direction le club.

****

A suivre

Law: YATA finiiii * regarde l'heure * 22h35, c'est po trop tôt 

Duo: Bof

Law: Oo Quoi bof ??????

Duo: T'a fait que 15 pages

Shi-sama * débarque * Entièrement d'accord avec toi, tu te relâches Law

Law: Mais…Mais…. C'est ça ou rien, na * tire la langue & boude *

Shi-sama & Duo O_O Mais boudeuuuh pas, on t'aime tu sais ^^

Law: ##^^##

Duo: Bon, laissez lui un review ^^


	5. Partie V

****

Titre : Vivre sans toi….

****

Auteur : Law 

****

Mail : Law_sama@hotmail.com

****

Source : Bah…. Que voulez-vous que ce soit ^^ Nan, je déconne, c'est Gundam Wing

****

Genre : OOC, POV, Romance, Yaoi, Angst et Lemon ^^ ( On l'attendait celui-ci, ne ? )

****

Couples : Bon, alors 4x6; 5xSally; 3x13 et puis enfin 1x2x1x2x1x2x1x2x1 euh…. En est pit-être mis trop, ne ? ^^0 Oh oui ! J'en ai rajouté un nouveau, une pitite surprise tout de même ^__________________^

****

Disclaimer : Bon, sont pas à moi, comme d'hab. Faudrait penser à les cloner ou quelque chose du genre, histoire que chacune des Fan-ficteuses puissent en avoir un exemplaire chez elle ( de chaque G-boys bien sur ^^ )

****

Ch'tite note : Bon, chapitre final pour un fic qui devait faire 3 parties -_- Bon, c'est po très réussi de ce côté là, mais j'étais trop inspiré pour couper court à ce fic. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce fic et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire mais la vérité est cruelle et……… Ce chapitre est malheureusement le dernier. Je me suis permis de faire ce fic alors qu'il y en a plein d'autre qui attendent une suite. ^^. Et pis, j'ai rajouté un truc et j'espère ne pas me faire tuer, mais je trouvais ça mimi ^^. Bon, j'arrête avec tout mon blablatage et je répond aux reviews ^^

****

Vivi-chan winner: Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça me fait plaisiiiiiiiir. Je savais pas si je fais que Heero trompe Duo avec Zeck mais vu que tu as l'air d'apprécier, je pense que c'est bon ^^. J'étais pô sûre de mon coup lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup et je te laisse avec le dernier chapitre de ce fic.

****

Misao girl: La réconciliation, là voilà, toute belle et avec un….. Citron lol. Naan je rigole. Merci vraiment beaucoup pour ton review ^^

****

Makena: ##^^## Je cite " un délice à lire " Tu veux vraiment que je sois aussi rouge que mon pull ??? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ce fic autant. D'ailleurs après réflexion, y'a pas que ça. Car j'ai appris des chose en causant avec ta pitite sœur -__^ Et pis Duo est pô lent à la détente, il est simplement * réfléchit à la connerie qu'elle va dire * TREEESSS blessé ^____^. Bon, tu sais que z'adore avoir tes reviews et gros zibous coupineuh mak' ^^

****

Kaory: C'est compréhensible pour Quatre et Zeck mais bon, je voulais quand même pas les séparer pour un truc comme ça alors que c'est l'osmose parfaite ^^. Voili la réconciliation que tu attend. Merci pour ton review ^^

****

Mely: Tu vas voir la super soirée, qu'ils vont passer ^^. Bon, j'en dis pas plus, merci beaucoup pour le review.

****

Raziel: Miaou voili la suiteuh ^^

****

Clôtho: Et vip, Heero a un argument infaillible pour ravoir son Duo ^_^. Et pis Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, surtout quand c'est l'élu de son cœur. * essaye de défendre Heero * Et pis……………………. MERCHIIII * méga blush * Tu aimes le rouge, ne ? Parce que je suis tout émue de ce que tu as mis et aussi trèèès rouge carmin au niveau des joues ##^^##. En tout cas, merci de m'encourager, ça me fait trèèèès plaisir.

****

Dstine: Et vip, fallait bien que je le dise un jour où l'autre ^^. Merci pour ton rev'

****

Sakura Hiawtari: ##^^## MICIIIIIII Sakura. Décidément le blush est à la mode pour mes joues lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur du début ^^. Merci bocou pour le rev'

****

Lilou1: Merci bocou pour le rev', ça fais plaisir d'avoir fait une nouvelle accro ^^

  


****

P'tite note de dernière minute: Je tiens à m'excusez pour le lonnnnnnnng retard dans ce fic. En fait, cela fait plus de 2 mois que je l'ai fini mais à chaque fois ma béta me le corrigeais po -_- Alors, le voici avec beaucoup de retard, gomen neeeeeeeeeeeeeee

****

Shi-sama : Et vi, c'est de ma faute, mais à chaque fois soit y avait un problème pour l'ouvrir sous un traitement de texte, soit je l'oubliais ^^O SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!

****

Mini note ^^ : Voili je voulais faire ma pitite page de pub ^^. C'était pour dire à tout ceux qui aime ce que j'écris que j'ai publié un fic original sur FictionPress.com. Bon, c'est un peu différent de GW mais cela vient de moi et de ma pitite tête ^^. D'ailleurs si Makena lit ça, elle risque de m'envoyer encore à l'asile mais bon ^^ J'aurais la compagnie de ma pitit Shali-chan ^^

Les " ************ " indiquent un changement de POV et parfois de lieux ^^.

GOOD LECTURE 

**Vivre sans toi...**

Partie V 

POV de Duo

Nous arrivons à ce fameux club. Il est très classe, donnant sur la mer et en plus, il se nomme " Esperanza ". C'est un joli nom, j'aime bien. Il est vraiment beau mon Heero comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, il n'est pas à moi. Mais il est irrésistible dans cette tenue. Quatre se dirige vers la table qu'il a du réserver car il y a beaucoup de monde. Je le soupçonne même d'y être déjà venu, vu comme il le connaît. En regardant bien, c'est un club pour Homo car je vois que des couples de mecs ou de nanas. Et pis, Wufei et Sally qui se collent, j'espère que ça va passer. 

Notre petit ange blond commande de la Vodka orange, puis Soho pour moi et un Malibu ananas pour Sally. Je fais encore et toujours pas comme tout le monde. Enfin, y'a Sally qui m'accompagne. C'est étrange mais le fait de se retrouver dans cette ambiance de fête me détend un peu. J'ai même envie de m'amuser. La musique est du style latino et cela commence à me titiller. C'est limite si je danserais pas sur mon fauteuil. Le petit blond me regarde puis viens vers moi.

-Allez, viens, fit-il en me prenant la main.

-Ben…Euh….

-T'as pas envie de danser ?!

-Si ^^

L'est génial mon Quat-chou. Je pose mon verre après en avoir bu une gorgée puis le suis sur la piste. A peine arrivé, mon corps se met à suivre les rythmes enivrants de la musique, ondulant en harmonie sur les notes exotiques. Je me laisse aller à cette ivresse, dansant sans me soucier de ce qui m'entoure. Je suis moi….

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je ne le quitte pas du regard, c'est plus fort que moi, il est si….. Raaaa, je me damnerais pour être une seconde dans tes bras, embrasser tes lèvres, parcourir ton corps….Je vois Zeck se rapprocher.

-Alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a pas encore parler. Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps.

-Heero, tu te masques derrière de faux prétextes.

-Quoi !?!?!!

-Tu as déjà perdu tant de temps avec lui, tu ne vas dire que c'est ça qui lui manque.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Heero, Duo et toi avez eu cinq ans pour retourner votre problème dans tous les sens et y'a qu'une solution.

-Laquelle Môsieur l'entremetteur, je fais sarcastique.

-C'est ce soir où jamais, me répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Et si je le reperds……Zeck, je ne le supporterais pas.

-Dans ce cas, il serait déjà parti, non ? A ton avis, pourquoi il danse comme ça, avec cet air provocateur ? 

-Duo a toujours danser comme ça….Pour se défouler.

-Et ça recommence, tu vois, tu le défends. Si tu veux mon avis, il danse pour attirer les regards.

Je parcours les environs du regard et c'est vrai que tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur l'américain. Je remarque que Zeck s'est levé et me murmure : 

-Pour t'attirer, fait-il en insistant sur le "t"

Et il part vers Quatre, rejoindre son amant qui l'emmène dans sa danse. Pour m'attirer….Mais pourquoi il voudrait m'attirer ? Il sait très bien que…… Il a peut-être peur que je l'ai oublié…..

Voilà que les slows arrivent. Je vois Trowa & Treize rester avec nous, peut-être pour ne pas laisser les deux hétéro seuls. Quatre aurait pu les prévenir. A moins qu'il ne l'ait fait mais qu'ils aient quand même voulu venir. Mon attention se reporte sur Duo qui…..S'est fait accoster par un gars. Alors là…….. On ne touche pas à lui comme ça.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. J'entend juste le " Pourquoi ? " de cet intrus. Une fois à leur hauteur, l'homme me regarde bizarrement et je répond sans hésitation :

-Il est pris.

KUSO ! Mon ton est un peu trop glacial. La jalousie fait ressortir mes défauts…. Le mec me dévisage et s'éloigne. Je me rapprochement doucement de Duo.

-Tu veux bien me l'accorder ?

-Bah oui, puisqu'elle est prise !

-T'es pas obli…

Je fini pas ma phrase car il s'est collé à moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe avec hésitation mes deux bras autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce que ce contact m'a manqué….Je suis rassuré qu'il ait accepté. Nos deux corps enlacés suivent le rythme lent de la musique si douce. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou….. Son corps si chaud…. Je sens que la fin est proche….Il faut que je lui parle….La musique s'arrête et il se décolle lentement de moi, m'adressant un sourire un peu gauche.

Je lui prend la main. Il me regarde, surpris par mon geste si soudain mais il me suit lorsque je l'entraîne dehors. Nous marchons un peu, en silence, puis nous arrivons vers la plage où l'eau salée s'échoue sur le sable noir.

-Heero ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je me retourne vers lui, regardant son visage à peine éclairé.

-Dit-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te retrouver ?

Il ouvre des grands yeux, troublé par ma question.

-Heero…J'ai besoin de temps, je ….

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, je lâche brutalement.

Kuso ! Gomen ne Zeck, je t'ai pris ta réplique mais tout ce que tu m'as dit est la stricte vérité. On se fuit tout les deux sous prétexte de vouloir du temps….Mais le temps file….Il coule comme la rivière et ne reviens jamais sur ses pas. Ce temps si précieux, nous l'avons gaspillé à des enfantillages.

-Peut-être mais je….

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-NON, c'est que….Heero, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne me feras plus souffrir ? Rien ! Je…Je ne veux plus souffrir, même si pour cela il faut que je te perde…

-Mais aimer c'est savoir souffrir…..C'est toi qui me l'a appris Duo.

-Yes, mais j'ai atteint mon quota de…..

-Tu veux une preuve ?

-Y'en a pas, fit-il avec une moue de gaki si kawaii

-Non, je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne te ferais plus souffrir mais je…..

Je décroche la bague qui est à ma chaîne puis me rapproche de lui. Il ne bouge pas et se laisse faire lorsque je lui prend la main.

-Je peux au moins te prouver que je t'aime….Que je n'ai pas passé une minute sur terre sans penser à toi, je fini en déposant la bague argentée dans sa paume.

Il la regarde surpris….. Puis il l'a prend, la scrutant de plus près.

-Heero….C'est….

-Hai

-Mais comment ??? Pourquoi ???

-Elle te plaisait tellement que je voulais te l'offrir mais tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de te l'offrir avant ce soir.

-Moi qui croyais que tu t'en fichais ! Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Je vois des larmes perler le long de ses joues alors qu'il a les yeux fixés sur le petit bout de métal.

-Duo, je ne voulais pas…

Il se jette contre moi, enserrant ma taille de ses bras, pour mieux se blottir contre mon torse. Je referme mon étreinte sur son corps, secoué par ce sanglot dont je suis l'auteur.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il l'avait réellement achetée…. Pour moi… Oh Heero ! Je m'en veux d'être aussi borné mais….J'ai tellement peur de souffrir que j'en suis encore pire. 

-Duo, arrête…Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Je relève la tête pour apercevoir ses yeux si bleus que j'aime tant.

-Tu as tort…. Ce sont des larmes de joie.

Je lui fais un petit sourire et me rapproche de ses lèvres, les effleurant légèrement avant qu'elles se retrouvent l'une contre l'autre. L'une de ses mains glisse de mes hanches vers ma nuque pour y accentuer la pression. J'entrouvre doucement les lèves sur sa demande, le laissant jouer avec ma langue. Je me laisse aller à ce tendre baiser auquel j'ai tant rêvé. Nos lèvres se séparent mais nos regards se croisent. 

-I love you Heero, je murmure.

Je fourre ma tête contre con torse, cherchant cette chaleur qui m'a tant manqué. Il resserre son étreinte sur moi. Je suis si heureux.

-On rentre ?

-Hn

-Depuis quand tu t'es remis aux monosyllabes toi, fit-il amusé.

-Hmm

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu me fait visiter ta maison ?

-Si tu veux !

Il ne semble pas de suite comprendre mon allusion. Puis un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, me montrant qu'il a comprit. Sa main toujours sur ma nuque me rapproche de ses lèvres. Elles sont toujours aussi douces….Dire que je suis resté sans lui durant cinq ans…..Mais comment ai-je fais pour tenir ? Après notre tendre baiser, il me prend la main et on se dirige vers la boîte. J'accroche vite fait la bague à ma chaîne car….. A peine rentrée, il scrute la piste.

-Attend-moi une seconde.

-Et si on m'enlève ^^

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Et bien, je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver.

Et il me laisse. Raaaa, mais comment résister à un mec comme ça ! Je voudrais bien visiter la chambre en premier ^___^. Heero attrape Quatre par le bras et lui dit quelques mots. Le petit blond regarde dans ma direction et me fait un grand sourire. Je lui répond par un sourire un peu gêné, même si je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon Heero. Puis, mon japonais revient à moi, prenant tendrement ma main et m'entraînant dehors. On se dirige vers la limousine de l'arabe. Heero dit au conducteur qu'il veut aller chez lui. On monte et je ne peut pas résister. Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses cuisses, lui faisant face.

-Duo !

-Hn ?

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres pour la capturer dans un doux baiser. Il passe ses bras autour de taille et me fait glisser jusqu'à lui, me collant définitivement contre son torse. Ma main parcourt lentement son torse musclé avant de passer sous sa chemise, puis je caresse sa peau halée toujours aussi douce. Soudain, la limousine s'arrête et on tombe à terre.

-AIEUH !!!

Je re-ouvre les yeux et voit Heero au-dessus de moi, mais il s'est tout de même tenu avec sa main libre car il n'est pas tombé entièrement sur moi. Finalement, y'a que ma tête qui a frappé le sol de cette maudite bagnolle de luxe.

-Ca va ? Me fait-il avec un sourire.

Raaaa, je fond…….. 

-Mouaih

Je me relève un peu mais son bras qui est toujours sous moi me rapproche de lui. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me relever entièrement.

-Merci ^^

On sort de cette limousine. Elle est dangereuse. C'est alors que mes yeux se posent sur une…… Immense baraque, autant que celle de Quat-man

-Putain, je lâche.

Je l'entend rire légèrement.

-Je te fais visiter ?

-Yes ^______________________________________^

Raaaaaaaaaaaa et dire qu'il vit dans un palace et que moi….. Minute, je vais faire comment avec l'orphelinat ???? Shit, c'est bien moi ça, faire un truc sans penser au rester. Enfin, je vais profiter de ma petite soirée et aviserais plus tard. Heero me fait entrer dans le hall. Il est vraiment doué comme architecte mon Hee-chan. Les murs sont blancs, preuve que la décoration se fait attendre, en haut des murs se trouvent des moulures de lys. C'est vraiment joli. Il y a même une arabesque au centre du plafond qui ressemble à un bouquet de lys.

-C'est vraiment beau, je fais abasourdi.

Il enserre ma taille de ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille:

-Merci

Raaaa, sa voix me fait fondre, je le veux…… De suite.

-Tu me montres le haut, je fais avec un grand sourire.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il a parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Il lâche ma taille pour me prendre la main. Nous montons les grands escaliers de marbre blanc puis il me conduit devant une porte. Il l'ouvre et me fait entrer en premier. Je souris. C'est sa chambre. J'entre et inspecte la pièce. Les murs sont peints avec la couleur vert d'eau, les meubles sont rustiques, certainement des antiquités ^^. C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur sa table de chevet où il y a un cadre avec…….Une photo de moi !!!!!

Je sens ses bras puissant refermer encore une fois leur étreinte sur ma taille, me collant contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Je prend le cadre dans mes mains. C'est certainement une photo qu'a du prendre Quatre. Il…….

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

-Hee-chan……

Je pose le cadre et me retourne pour lui faire face, pour me plonger dans l'océan cobalt de ses deux prunelles. 

**********************************************

****

POV de Heero

Je ne peux pas lui résister….. Je me penche légèrement afin de prendre possession de ses lèvres roses et charnues. Je fais glisser ma langue sur elles afin qu'il m'en cède le passage. Ma requête est accepté quelques fractions de secondes après car il les entrouvre. Je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur, allant caresser la sienne avec une tendresse infinie. Je l'aime et je vais tout faire pour le garder. J'enserre sa taille de mes bras, suffisamment fort pour le soulever de terre et le conduis jusqu'au lit où je l'allonge sans que le baiser de ne soit rompu.

Je commence à passer une main sous son débardeur noir qui est si moulant que je lui retire après cette tentative de caresser sa peau. Je reprend ses lèvres si sucrés tout en parcourant ce corps que je connais par cœur….. Sa peau est toujours aussi douce, les courbes de son corps épousent toujours aussi parfaitement les miennes. Il commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres, lèvres que j'embrasse encore et encore. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi….. 

Puis, je parcours son cou avec des baisers papillons, effleurant sa peau si blanche. Il me retire ma chemise alors que je m'attaque à sucer son téton droit. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée, montrant le plaisir qui monte en lui au fur et à mesure que je descend mes tortures. J'entreprend de faire durer le plaisir en m'en prenant à son autre bouton de chair rose, que je suce, que je mordille alors qu'il gémit doucement. Je vois bien que son pantalon devient trop serré pour lui, montrant une bosse qui n'est pas inconnue 

Je lèche une dernière fois le petit bout de chair avant de parcourir le reste de son torse sous des baisers enflammés. Arrivé au bas ventre, je commence à défaire cet obstacle de cuir et l'envoit bien vite valser au fond de la chambre. Puis, c'est au tour de son boxer qui libère son membre raidi par le plaisir. Je me rapproche de sa virilité, déposant sadiquement des baisers sur ses bourses, effleurant de mes doigts le haut de membre. Il se met à respirer plus vite, haletant, tout en se tortillant sous le désir montant. Je met fin à cette torture pourtant si agréable et prend le membre entre mes lèvres. Je commence alors à lécher le membre avant d'y appliquer un mouvement de va et viens, ce qui fit perdre les pédales à mon amour car il n'arrêtait pas de gémir.

-OoOoOoOOoOOo HHhhhHhhHHhEeeEeErrRRRrrRRroOOooOOoOOo

Je ralentis un peu le mouvement, le temps de me débarrasser de mon jean et de mon boxer. Duo pousse un grognement de mécontentement et tente de donne un coup de bassin pour aller plus loin dans ma gorge. Je le retiens avec ma main libre, le calant contre le matelas. Ensuite, je lui présente mes doigts qu'il humidifie avec un plaisir non dissimulé, comme si mes doigts étaient soudainement devenu une sucette. Je les retire doucement de sa bouche et accentue mes va et viens sur son membre. Je profite de se moment de confusion pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. 

Duo se crispe lors de cette intrusion et agrippe les draps. Il se libère dans ma gorge. J'avale le tout, léchant une dernière fois le membre puis je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres dont je m'empare avec avidité avant qu'il ne pousse un grognement de mécontentement. Je remue doucement mes doigts à l'intérieur de lui avant de les retirer. Puis, je le retourne tendrement et je rentre en lui. Mon amour gémit de douleur, accrochant les draps avec plus de ferveur que précédemment. Je glisse ma main sous la sienne, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en lui. Duo saisit ma main, la serrant. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou puis remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. 

Je me met doucement en mouvement, lui donnant un petit coup de bassin. Mais il suit rapidement le mouvement que je lui impose, accélérant mes va et viens dans son intimité, mêlant notre souffle haletant et nos cris de plaisirs. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce rythme effréné, je me libère en lui alors qu'il se libère de nouveau dans les draps. Je me retire doucement, m'allongeant à côté de lui. Il me fixe de ses prunelles violines puis se rapproche de moi, me serrant contre lui avec tant de douceur.

-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais Heero. 

-Hai Duo.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux à moitié défait. Cet océan de bronze est toujours aussi doux que la soie.

-Aishiteru Duo.

-I love you Hee-chan, me fit-il en se décollant, plongeant dans mon regard. Forever….

Et il m'embrasse tendrement. Je ne peux que lui rendre cette douceur, cet amour….. Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais……Je suis certainement l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je me réveille et devinez qui je vois en train de dormir ^^. Il est si beau. Son visage est paisible…. Heureux. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je sens un métal froid glisser sur mon torse. Je prend l'objet de cette froideur. La bague…… Je ne l'ai pas mise parce que je….. Je la détache de ma chaîne et fixe cette objet si cher à mon cœur offert par celui que j'aime. Je vois deux lagons bleu qui me regarde. Mon amour se redresse, fixant la bague que je tiens entre mes doigts.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mise ?

-Ben….. Tu vas trouver que ça fais rasoir mais je….. Je voulais que ça soit toi qui le fasse Hee-chan

Je fixe son torse pour éviter ses yeux. J'ai un peu peur qu'il se moque de moi. Ca fait très fleur bleu tout ça mais…… C'est lui qui me l'offert, c'est donc lui qui doit me la mettre. Je vois ses doigts prendre mon menton et relever ma tête.

-Tu trouve cette idée ridicule, ne ? Je fais avec une moue de gamin boudeur.

-Iie

Il me prend la bague des mains tout en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se relève et me relève avec lui. Il tient la bague d'une main et ma main droite dans l'autre. Heero me regard avec un air hyper sérieux qui me ferais bien exploser de rire mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-Duo Maxwell, veux-tu bien rester vivre avec moi ? Fit-il avec un sourire à croquer.

-Yes, je fais avec une voix mielleuse

Il passe lentement la bague argenté à mon doigt puis m'embrasse passionnément. Oh oui ! Je veux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais…………. Je me détache de lui, le fixant avec un air grave.

-Et Kyô ?

-Je crois pas qu'il me déteste.^^

-Mouais, mais va falloir que je lui en parle.

Je me blottit contre lui, réfléchissant au moyen de lui annoncer ça. Je crois que la meilleur solution et de le faire en présence de Heero. Mais est-ce qu'il veut de…

-Heero, tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas…..Pour Kyô ?

-Non, c'est ton fils, et je serais heureux qu'il soit aussi le mien. 

-Merci, je fais en me pelotonnant contre lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais rejeté, murmure-t-il. En puis, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est de nous vu qu'il y a certaine ressemblance.

-Vip ^^°

Je suis un peu gêné qu'il ait remarqué cela, enfin qui ne l'aurait pas vu ? Un aveugle peut-être ^___^. Je suis tellement heureux que….. Shit ! Et l'orphelinat ??? Je peux tout de même pas…… GRRRRRRR, pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

-Duo ?

-Hn, je répond tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Et pour l'orphelinat ?

Tiens, le sujet que je viens juste d'abordé avec moi même. -_-

-Et bien….. Je crois que je vais être obligé d'y retourner, au moins pour mettre les choses en ordre et….. Et me trouver un remplaçant, enfin, si tu veux bien de moi ici

Il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, déposant des baisers le long de mon cou.

-Tu es ici chez toi, Duo, ainsi que Kyô.

Je me détache de lui et ne cherche pas à me retenir. Il est si…… Je le regarde, passant ma main sur sa joue puis je me rapproche, m'emparant de ses lèvres tout en l'allongeant sur le lit.

-Merci, je murmure. 

-De rien, mais…….

-Quoi ? Je fais en me relevant brusquement.

-Panique pas, fit-il en pouffant de rire. Il est 10 heures et je te rappelle qu'un petit bout du nom de Kyô doit t'attendre.

-Shit !!! C'est de ta faute ça !!!

Il me regarde. J'ai dit tellement naturellement qu'on dirait que je ne plaisante pas. Il lève un sourcil, peu convaincu par ma phrase.

-Ah Oui ! Môssieur-je-flemmarde.

-Raaa, ça va !

Je me lève et commence à récupérer mes affaires qui sont un peu partout dans la pièce. Il jette un coup d'œil à Heero qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

-Tu compte y aller comme ça ?

Il me sourit puis se lève pour aller dans son armoire. Raaaa, quel joli petit cul quand même ^^. J'enfile mon boxer et mon pantalon assez vite. Shit, où est mon débardeur ???? Je parcours le reste et…….

-Heero !

-Hn

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille avant de lui murmure à l'oreille :

-T'aurais pas un haut à me passer, je trouve plus mon débardeur.

Il soupire et me tend un t-shirt noir. Rooooo, mon Heero a du noir dans sa garde robe. Je l'enfile. Waouh, il est classe son haut. J'aime bien. Moulant, avec un dragon rouge qui part du dos et qui vient devant. Puis mon regard se porte sur l'amour de ma vie qui porte un jean, sur ce point, il a pas tellement changé et un t-shirt blanc. Je me rapproche de lui, le prenant par la taille style jeune fille amoureuse ^^

-Tu sais que ça me donnerais envie de te l'enlever ce t-shirt.

-Duo

-Yes ^_______________^

-Je crois qu'on est attendu, alors pour ça tu devras attendre.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de se dérober, afin de sortir de la pièce. Je me retrouve seul planté devant l'armoire. 

-Hey ! Attend-moi !!!!

Je me précipite en dehors de la chambre et le rejoins en haut des escaliers. Petit futé, il m'attendait pour que je me perde pas ^^. Remarque je serais vraiment capable de me paumé dans sa baraque, enfin…… Notre maison. On arrive devant le garage alors que cette question me torture mentalement. Bon, j'ose:

-Heero, tu crois vraiment que je peux emménager ici ?

Il me sourit et me tend un casque. Un casque ????

-Tu fais comme tu le sens.

Il enlève une bâche et mon regard se pose sur……OH MY GOD !!!!!!! 

-Une…….

-Haï

Je m'approche de cette petite merveille. 

-Tu….

-L'as acheté pour une certaine personne même si c'était désespéré. 

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-J'ai acheté une quantité de chose qui me rappelais toi car je…. Je ne pouvais me résigner à te perdre.

-Waouh !! Je sais pas quoi dire !! Je reste sans voix !!

-Tu n'as qu'à rester, cela me suffirais.

-Heero, tu sais bien que même si j'emménage, je suis obligé de repartir pour L2.

-Ouais, je sais, fit-il amèrement.

Mon attention se reporte sur ce bijou: Une Harley Davison noir. Raaaa, le rêve….. Je me retourne et ne peut résister, je l'embrasse, il est tellement fantastique…. Et dire que c'est MON homme, le mien rien à qu'a moi. Je suis tout excité à l'idée de monter dessus. Enfin, sur la moto bien sûr ^_^.

-Tu l'as déjà essayer.

-Oui, et elle ronronne comme un chaton ^^

Je passe une jambe par dessus le siège et m'installe. Troooop confortable. Heero se glisse derrière moi tandis que je mets mon casque. Je la démarre puis fais vrombir le moteur. J'adoooore ce bruit. Heero passe ses mains autour de ma taille, signe qu'il est prêt. J'enlève la béquille et démarre au quart de tour. C'est vraiment un bijou, une merveille, une….. Raaaa, y'a pas de mot pour dire cela. Nous sommes en rien de temps chez Quatre. C'est qu'il habite près de chez Heero finalement. Je m'arrête dans la cour. Je retire mon casque avec une sensation de….. Bien-être.

-Daddy !!!!!!

Kyô court vers nous en regardant avec de grands yeux la Harley. 

-Waouh, elle est zolie.

-Yes My Angel. ^^

Je descend puis prend mon fils dans mes bras, sachant très bien qu'il va me réclamer un câlin. Heero me regarde avec tendresse. Bon, il va falloir que je lui parle mais j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Je vois Quatre qui est en haut de l'allée accompagné de Zeck, me faisant un grand sourire. Il le voit bien qu'on est de nouveau ensemble et cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon. J'avoue que personne ne peut l'ignorer maintenant. 

-Kyô-kun. On va dans la chambre, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Mon bout de chou resserre ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Yes Daddy !

Je lance un regard à Heero. Mais celui-ci doit être très désemparé puisqu'il ajoute :

-Monte, je te suis.

Kyô ne dit rien et reste câliné contre moi. Mais je sais bien qu'il a remarqué certaines choses, j'imagine que dans sa tête, plein de choses défilent à tout allure et des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Bon, y'a pas l'choix, faut que j'assume et surtout……..Que j'y arrive _. Je monte dans notre chambre et je dépose mon fils sur le lit, face à moi qui suis accroupi.

-Kyô-kun, je…..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daddy ?

Argh ! Il le voit bien que j'hésite. Shit ! De toute façon, c'est pas compliqué à remarquer.

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je préférais les hommes ?

-Voui. Pourquoi, t'as changé d'avis ?

Je manque de tomber à terre. AaaahhhH L'innocence des enfants ! Bon, tu dois lui parler. Au Secours !!! Heero. C'est alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Duo et moi, on veut vivre ensemble.

Je tourne la tête vers mon amour qui s'est accroupi vers moi, se rapprochant de moi mais sans quitter des yeux le petit japonais. Aie !!!! Il n'a pas bougé, ni dit quelque chose !!!!

-Alors Heero sera mon deuxième papa ?

Ouuuuuuffffffffffff. Je le prend dans mes bras.

-Yes My Angel, if you want.

Mon fils regarde Heero alors que je le serre très fort contre moi. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait pas l'accepter. Et cela m'aurais fait mal. Je ne veux pas le blesser, pas plus que je ne veux me séparer de mon homme.

-J'pourrais aussi t'appeler papa ?

Mon amour se rapproche et lui embrasse le front.

-Bien sûr, Kyô-kun 

-Mais on va vivre tout les trois sur L2 ? A l'orphelinat ?

Sa vois se fait toute petite. Je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas trop cet endroit.

-Nan. On va vivre ici, chez Heero ^^

-Chouette !!!!!!!^___________________^

-Bon, je fais à Hee-chan, on va leur annoncer ^^

Il n'y pas grand chose à annoncer, enfin, c'est juste histoire d'officialiser tout ça. Heero se rapproche et m'embrasse tendrement sous les yeux de mon fils…..Non, notre fils. Cela me gêne un peu mais bon, il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il nous voit ensemble. Mais……J'ai tellement peur que ça lui fasse du mal. J'ai finalement arrêté de me poser des questions et nous sommes descendu, cependant, Kyô était tellement joyeux que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. 

Nous avons passé une semaine tous ensemble. Et j'avoue que cela fait du bien d'être de nouveau avec car c'est en quelque sorte ma vrai famille. J'ai vraiment été stupide de fuir mes amis ainsi que celui que j'aimais pour une simple connerie. Ce fut pour moi une semaine inoubliable et j'espère que nous en repasserons des semblables. Mais le dernier jour, je l'ai passé uniquement avec les deux hommes de ma vie. J'ai prévu de retourner sur L2 pour ce qui concerne l'orphelinat. D'ailleurs, Quatre a mit à ma disposition sa navette personnel. Le lendemain de cette merveilleuse journée, je suis reparti pour L2, les laissant tout les deux sur terre, non sans avoir fait toutes les recommandations inimaginables à Heero pour mon petit bout de chou. Il m'a même sorti, en soupirant, que j'étais pire qu'une mère poule. ^^0. Ils me manquent déjà……

Je suis en face de l'orphelinat. Moi qui avait cassé les pieds à la colonie pour la construction de ce bâtiment, je vais l'abandonner par égoïsme….. Mais j'ai tant attendu ce moment. Je rentre à l'intérieur. Je vois que les enfants sont occupés avec une vieille personne à faire de la peinture.

-DUOOO !!!

L'allemande me saute au cou, manquant de m'étouffer. Tous les garnements tournent la tête vers moi.

-Hep ! Corrige Hilde. Vous, terminez votre atelier. Toi et moi faut qu'on parle, murmure-t-elle.

Oulala, quel accueil ! Le pire c'est qu'elle est sérieuse. On monte dans l'appartement, me préparant au pire. Je m'assoie sur le canapé.

-Café ?

-Yes !

-Alors, raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé ? Tu t'es remis avec lui ?

La jeune fille s'agitait dans tout le sens, trop heureuse de me revoir. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour voir de partout.

-Ben… Il est où Kyô ???

C'était vraiment à mourir de rire. Je tapote la place libre du canapé en disant avec un air amusé:

-Viens t'asseoir.

-Ok ^^ Aloooreuh ???

Elle ne changera jamais. Je lui raconte les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé et lui apprend que Kyô est resté avec mon amour.

-Alors tu……. Tu veux vivre avec lui sur terre ?

-Yes. Sorry Hilde, mais j'ai tellement rêvé de cette vie….. Que je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion s'envoler.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, fit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis à 101 % avec toi ^^

-Merci. En tout cas, c'est pour cela que je suis de retour. Il faut que je m'arrange pour me trouver un remplaçant.

-Nous, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Hein ?????? Pourquoi ????? Toi aussi tu veux lever l'ancre !!!!

-Ben vip ^^;;;;; T'es pas le seul à aimer quelqu'un sauf que pour ma part, cela fait deux semaines que cela s'est concrétisé ^^00

Je réfléchis….. Deux semaines, mais c'est avant que je parte pour la terre ça…

-QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais…. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant ???????

-Ben….. Tu étais tellement préoccupé par l'orphelinat que j'ai pas eu l'occasion puis ensuite, il a y eu l'arrivé de Quatre qui t'a un peu chamboulé, je voulais pas en rajouter. Je ne voulais pas t'annoncer que je sortais avec quelqu'un alors que tes fantômes du passé revenaient ^^°

Je respire un grand coup et je me calme. Elle a raison, si elle me l'avait dit avant cela m'aurait certainement encore plus fait souffrir. Mais tout de même ! Je me demande bien qui cela peut-il être ?

-Et c'est qui l'heureux élu ? Je le connais ?

Hilde vira au mode aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Euh……. L'heureuse élue, fit-elle avec un sourire gênée.

-Roooooooo, cachottière ^^

-Ca va, fit-elle agacée.

La bouilloire commence à siffler de plus en plus. L'allemande se leva afin d'arrêter la torture. Elle revient avec un plateau avec tout ce qu'il faut pour boire et papoter.

-Alors ? Je connais la chanceuse ?

-Tu vas me rire au nez

-Mais naaaaan

Hilde respire un grand coup. Pourquoi je me moquerais ????? Si elle est heureuse avec cette personne, je n'y vois pas de problème !

-Et bien je sors avec…… Réléna, finit-elle d'une petite voix.

-RELENA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et hop, Hilde devient encore plus rouge.

-Tu veux parler de Réléna Peacecraft ???? 

-Voui, répondit-elle gênée.

J'en reviens pas que ma petite Hilde sorte avec Miss Peacecraft, Rein de Sank et accessoirement Reine des Bonbons Roses. Wow !! WOW !!!

-Et ça c'est fait comment ????

-Je savais que tu te ficherais de ma gueule.

-Mais pô du tout, je tiens juste à savoir comment cela c'est produit.

Hilde ses met à bouder. 

-Hey ! Hilde baby ! 

Je la prend dans me bras afin de la réconforter.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un. 

Je relève sa tête et lui sourit.

-Allez, dis-moi comment ça c'est passé ?

-Ben……..C'était la mystérieuse personne que je voyais de temps en temps.

-Tu m'avais caché ça !

-Voui, mais au départ, on était de bonnes amies. Tu sais, on a sympathisé pendant le traité de la paix, lorsque nous étions tous réuni. 

-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Je savais que tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur ^^

-Oh ! Tu sais, je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur car elle courait après mon Heero. Alors, ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble, je fais d'un ton rêveur. Mais comment ça c'est passé entre elle et toi ?

-Ben c'était avant que Quatre n'arrive que l'on s'est déclaré. Je dirais un ou deux jour avant ^^0

**********************************************

**POV de Hilde [ FLASH - BACK ] **

Cela faisait depuis la fin de la guerre que je voyais régulièrement Réléna et j'avoue que j'aime me retrouver avec elle. Elle a mûri, elle n'est plus la pimbêche d'avant. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Aujourd'hui je l'ai invité à l'orphelinat tandis que duo est de sorti avec les petits loups. Tant mieux, car ça fait longtemps qu'elle veut le voir mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit Duo et inversement. Ils ne s'apprécient pas du tout. Je finis de mettre ma petite robe bleu pastel. Elle est plutôt légère mais il fait bon. Bon, je vais descendre en bas. J'aperçoit une blonde à l'entrée.

-Ré !

Je lui saute au cou, me serrant très fort contre elle. J'avoue que j'en profite un peu car…..Je ne sais ce qu'elle dirait si je lui avouais.

-Je suis contente de te voireuuuh

-Moi aussi, fit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte.

Puis elle se détache, me souriant. Qu'il est beau se sourire, je le croquerais bien. Roooo Hilde, garde tes idées obscènes pour plus tard… Non pour jamais.

-Alors, tu me fais visiter ?

-Voui ^_^

Je lui montre les locaux de l'orphelinat puis je la fais monter en haut dans notre appartement. Je prépare le thé ainsi que le gâteau que j'ai fait pour l'occasion.

-C'est vraiment joli comme appart'

-Merci, c'est Duo qui a fait la déco.

Oups ! J'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche comme si j'avais fait une faute grave. Réléna me sourit avant de dire:

-Tu sais, je ne lui en veux plus d'avoir été avec Heero.

-Ah bon ! Mais tu aimais Heero, non ?

Ben ça, c'est la meilleure, j'en reviens pas de ce que je viens d'entendre. Oh non ! Elle sort avec Yuy. Non non non non non, hôte-toi cette idée de la tête, Heero aime Duo, c'est claire. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont temporairement plus ensemble mais ils s'aiment……

-Et bien…. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas de l'amour, fit-elle en s'asseyant derrière le bar. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui et je….. Je voulais devenir aussi forte que lui.

Elle marque une pose. Et moi, comme une conne, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite que cela me blesse ou non.

-Et j'y suis arrivé. La paix et là grâce à eux et elle continue de perdurer grâce à ce que j'ai entrepris. 

-Oh ! Ca veut dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je fais d'une petite voix.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Oui, on va dire cela ^^;;;;;; En faite, c'est un amour à sens unique mais j'ai tout de même un espoir.

Merde !!!!! Ré a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je suis trop bête pour penser qu'elle aurait été amoureuse de moi. Elle est si jolie. Tiens, c'est la première fois que je la vois avec un pantalon, un jean plus précisément qui est rose pastel. Son chemisier blanc lui va comme un gant et s'accord parfaitement avec sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux sont détachés bien qu'elle y ai ajouté des tresses. Ses yeux bleu océan me scrutent. Ils m'interrogent silencieusement.

-Hilde…. Est-ce que ça va ????

Je me rend compte que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Et merde !!! Je me dirige vers ma chambre sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, ni même à Réléna.

-Hilde !!!!!

Elle m'attrape par le poignet mais en me retournant, je trébuche à cause du tapis, m'accrochant à la main de la blonde, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Je me retrouve allongée au sol, sur le foutu tapis. Je vois Réléna allongée sur moi. Je rougis encore plus, face à ses deux yeux qui me scrutent. Elle se relève mais elle garde sa place au dessus de moi, nos visages à quelques centimètres. Elle porte une main sur mes joues pour en essuyer mes larmes qui continuen,t de couler. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Hilde, murmure-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus voir ce qui va se passer. Je suis certainement rouge, de honte, de gêne…. Je voudrais disparaître mais je sais que ce miracle est impossible. Et puis, dans cette fraction de seconde qui me semble interminable, dans cette attente qui ne fait qu'augmenter ma peur d'être rejeté, je sens deux douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je rouvre les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas être encore dans un de mes rêves. Réléna m'embrasse !!!!!! C'est si doux….. Elle passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Mais qu'est-ce que…. Je romps doucement le baiser, non pas que je ne la désire pas, mais je veux savoir.

-Réléna ? Je….

Elle me sourit puis passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Tu as bien répondu ^^

-Mais je…

Réléna plonge ses yeux dans les miens avec un petits sourire aux lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Est-ce que je……….L'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais alors, c'est de moi qu'elle parlait ???? Je lui souris et entoure sa taille de mes bras, reprenant ses lèvres pour toute réponse, mêlant passion et tendresse.

****

[ FIN DU FLASH - BACK ]

-Et la suite ? Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

-Ca ne concerne que Réléna et moi, je fais en tirant la langue.

Il me sourit gentiment.

-Je suis sincèrement content pour toi.

Il prend une tasse et verse le liquide sombre dedans avant de me la tendre. Je la saisit pour la porter à mes lèvres, buvant une gorgée du liquide encore chaud. Je suis soulagé qu'il l'ait pris comme ça. C'est peut-être parce qu'il nage en plein bonheur. Et puis, je ne veux pas perdre un ami comme lui. Je le regarde. Il est calme, sérieux…. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien Duo Maxwell qui est en face de moi, lui qui était toujours le premier à faire le pitre.

-Et vous avez décidé d'habiter ensemble ?

-Ben…….

Il me regarde avec ses grand yeux améthystes. Ca va pas lui plaire mais je vais quand même lui dire.

-Lorsque tu es parti pour le terre, j'ai invité Réléna, pour ne pas être toute seule.

-Mais bien sûr, fit-il en riant.

-Et puis, au cours d'une discussion, elle m'a proposé de venir habiter avec elle sur terre. Au début, j'ai un peu hésité mais elle….

-Elle a été persuasive ^^

-Oui, je fais d'une petite voix. Je lui ai même dit qu'il fallait que je reste pour t'aider à l'orphelinat.

Il lève un sourcil à mon argument.

-Et elle t'as dit quoi ?

-Euh…… " Tu t'en fous de Duo, c'est avec moi que tu vas vivre", je dis avec hésitation.

L'américain éclate de rire. Cela fait un moment qu'il veut le faire mais là, je crois qu'il peut plus se retenir. Il essaye de regagner son sérieux.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas * rire * Tu sais Hilde, c'est gentil de penser à moi.

Il respire un bon coup puis reprend:

-Mais tu peux y aller, je vais m'occuper de cela.

-Hors de question, si tu es tout seul, tu vas vite être débordé, j'te connais. Et puis, je préfère qu'on le fasse tout le deux.

-Merci Hilde

Je le prend dans me bras. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour lui ? ^^ Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là ?

-De rien, je murmure.

C'est alors que j'entend la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrire et se refermer.

-Hilde, je suis rentrée ^^

La blonde s'arrête net et me regarde. Je me détache rapidement de Duo, confuse. Je commence à rougir, de gêne et heureusement qu'il ne le prend pas mal car avec ses simple mots, il me sauve la vie.

-Bonjour Réléna ^^

-Bonjour Duo

Argh ! Ton glacial et regard noir. C'est digne d'une Peacecraft ^^. Je me lève sans plus tarder et m'approche de ma petite amie, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Son regard se radoucit un peu. Duo se lève et nous passe devant pour se retrouver vers la porte d'entrée.

-Duo ? Je fais toujours gênée. Je….

-Je vais téléphoner, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux dont lui seul à le secret. J'ai promis à Heero de l'appeler dès que je serais arrivé.

Et il sort. Réléna me prend doucement par la taille, me rapprochant d'elle. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement tout en caressant ses longs cheveux d'or.

-Alors ?

-Je vais aider Duo car tout seul, il n'arrivera pas à faire pression.

Elle fais un moue boudeuse à croquer. Je la regarde tendrement, resserrant mes bras autour se sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi.

-Ré, tu sais très bien que Duo est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Hnm !

Je l'embrasse tendrement, sachant bien que je suis déjà pardonné.

**********************************************

****

POV de Duo

Je me suis battu un mois pour avoir enfin des remplaçants. Finalement, on a réussit à trouver un couple de retraités qui a bien voulu prendre le relais. Après avoir rempli une quantité inimaginable de paperasse, je remercie d'ailleurs cette chère Réléna de nous avoir aidé car ni Hilde ni moi ne sommes doués pour ça ^^0. On va enfin pouvoir déménager les lieux. J'ai pris une partie des meubles, ceux que je voulais avec moi, tout comme Hilde, et le reste, on leur laisse. La première navette est partie avec tout les meubles et nos affaires. L'allemande va vivre avec Réléna chez Quatre. Vu la grandeur de la maison…. Comme ça, je pourrais la voir et surtout Kyô pourra lui rendre visite.

Je regarde une dernière fois l'orphelinat avec Hilde… Je me sens nostalgique. Ce bâtiment est tout pour moi, j'ai vécu dans une sort d'orphelinat, je me suis battu pour que L2 en reconstruise un et maintenant, je dois partir…..

-On y va ?

-Yes, je fais avec un petit sourire.

Hilde me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans les rues pour aller prendre la navette. Je vais enfin les revoir après un mois….. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquent….. Le voyage dure environ 4 h et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai dormis du début à la fin. Les derniers évènements m'ont tellement épuisé mentalement et physiquement que j'en avais besoin. Une limousine blanche nous attend et nous prenons place à l'intérieur.

-A la maison de Mr Yuy, dit Hilde de suite.

-Mais….

-Pas de mais, me coupe-t-elle. Priorité à celui qui n'a pas vu son amant depuis un mois ^^

Elle est pas incroyable. C'est vrai que Réléna est rentré sur terre il y a à peine 5 jours. Je la prend amicalement dans mes bras.

-Merci

-De rien, et pis y'a un bout de chou qui doit être impatient de revoir son papa.

Je souris. Ca pour être impatient, il l'est. J'espère que Hee-chan n'a pas eut trop de soucis avec Kyô, parce que c'est un vrai monstre quand il s'y met. Le trajet se fait plutôt rapidement car on s'arrête déjà devant la grande maison.

-WOW !!! Mazette !!!! Il en a une baraque ton Heero !!!!

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu celle de Quatre ^^

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue puis je descend. Je regarde la limousine blanche partir. Et dire qu'elle va habiter à côté ^^. Je me retourne puis je monte jusqu'à la porte de la grande maison…… J'ai le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure. Je suis si heureux de savoir que je vais vivre avec lui que j'hésite à ouvrire la porte, laissant durer cet instant……

Je ferme les yeux, le temps de poser la main sur la poignée et je rentre. Je pose mon sac au pied de l'escalier. Un bruit attire mon attention et je me dirige vers sa source. C'est Heero qui est train d'appeller à vive voix Kyô. Mon bout de chou a encore fait de sienne ^^. Je suis assez près de lui pour l'entendre mais il ne m'a toujours pas remarquer, il a vraiment perdu ses réflexes de Soldat Parfait.

-Pfff, il est pire que Duo !

Je me rapproche lentement et glisse mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Ah bon !

Il sursaute au contact de mes bras ainsi qu'à ma phrase et il se retourne vivement. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux comme si j'étais un fantôme puis il me prend affectueusement dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je profite de ce doux moment puis je me détache doucement de lui en souriant.

-Alors Kyô te fais des misères !

-Hai, il boudait puis il s'est caché

-Il boude ????

-Parce que je n'ai pas voulu lui dire quand tu arrivais.

Je rigole légèrement pour ne pas le vexé.

-DADDYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!

Mon monstre est de retour ^^. Je me détache de Heero et réceptionne la bombe humaine qui me saute au cou, me faisant un gros câlin.

-Il est missant, il ne voulait pas me dire quand tu revenais.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne le savais pas, My Angel ^^

-Ah bon !

-Yes. 

Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

-Excuse-toi, je lui murmure.

-Gomen nasaï Otoo-san.

Heero lui ébouriffe les cheveux tout en souriant.

-Je vois que tu as apprit un peu de japonais ^^

-Vip

Kyô descend car il veut me montrer quelque chose. Je le regarde courir en montant les escaliers. C'est dangereux ça….. Mon amour enserre tendrement ma taille, déposant un baiser sur ma nuque.

-Je suis content que tu sois enfin de retour.

Moi aussi et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai enfin trouver ma raison de vivre, mon bonheur, mon Eden rien que pour moi et il est avec toi…. Je t'en ai longtemps voulu mais il est temps que j'oublie cette rancœur pour vivre sans plus de remords car si je ne t'avais pas pardonné, j'en souffrirais encore plus.

Je me détache de son étreinte pour me retourner et me plonger dans ses deux océans. Autrefois, ils étaient aussi froid que la glace, sans pitié pour ceux qui t'entouraient et pour toi-même, mais dorénavant, ils pétillent de vie, heureux, tendre et même brûlant de désir…… Je dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes, me délectant de leur goût si subtile. C'est alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres, venant caresser la mienne avec gourmandise. On se sépare, à bout de souffle et je me blottis contre lui.

-I love you, je murmure.

-Aishiteru Duo

Il resserre son emprise sur ma taille, déposant des doux baisers le long de ma nuque. J'aime cette chaleur……Nos deux corps enlacés….. Cela faisait longtemps que mon cœur le sais mais maintenant, j'en ai la certitude. Je ne pourrais jamais…..Vivre sans toi…. 

**OWARI**

Law: YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FINIIIIIIIIII et en plus j'ai écrit 22 pages * saute de partout *

Duo: Et ben qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu finir les autres ? 

Law ^_______________________________^

Okaa-san: Law tu viens ? 

Law: J'arriveuh ^^

* une heure plus tard *

Law: Pffffff -_-

Shi-sama: Quoi ??? T'étais toute contente de l'avoir fini, y'a un blème ? 

Law: Siiiiiii mais…… Ma mère m'a obligé à jouer au scrabble et je déteste ça T_T

Shi-sama: Je compatis ^^

Law: Z'ai fini avec un zoliii mot ^__________________^

Shi-sama: Lequel ??

Law: Y m'a pas fait gagné mais j'ai finit avec Duo lol

Shi-sama: * ptdr * 

Law: Ouaih bon ça va -_-

Duo: Vip Présent ^^

Law: Celui-ci alors, dès qu'on parle de lui il accourt

Duo: T'as pas oublier un truc pas hasard ^^

Shi-sama: Vip, un truc trèèèès important

Law * Réfléchi TILT * Laissez moi un review ^___________________________^ KISU !


End file.
